Jingle
by LilB33
Summary: Roughly follows the series, only it's my OC's POV. Coral (AKA Jingle) is fascinated with the Rebels. She'll follow them anywhere, but her adopted parents are horrified with her antics. As much as they try to keep her away from those 'traitors', Coral has a way of finding the Rebels - and trouble finding her. Complete. R&R! 1st SWR story! Flames are welcome. Sequel in thought.
1. Rare Hairless Wookies!

**As much as I would** ** _love_** **to write some non-OC based stories, I can't help it. But I promise that as soon as possible, I shall write a canon character centric story (CCC). But for now, I'll be trying a humor, (slightly romantic), and adventure story. I dedicate to those who love attempts (yes, I said attempts) at humor.  
**

 _ **This one is called Jingle.**_

 _ **(For those who are wondering, anything in just plain** italic **is her thoughts.**_ _ **)**_

* * *

 _A long time ago...in a galaxy far, far away..._

 _...On the streets of the wonderful planet Lothal..._

 _Sure, the streets of Lothal are a wonderful place. Absolutely beautiful! Well, maybe not so much, but it is better than the crazy corners of Coruscant.  
_

 _Yes...I live there with my parents, who are one of the thousands of senators under the Supreme Chancell- Emperor Palpatine. I don't have to worry about saying any of this out loud. I cannot speak. Though I do wear a 'charm' around my neck, it does not allow me to speak. It is simply a gold bell that jingles when I move a lot. Not very special...if you ask my adopted parents. I was once an unfortunate orphan living in an overcrowded orphanage when Miralay and Varin found me. Yes, they are my new parents. I am twelve. I may not be very old, but I understand a lot. A **whole** lot. But why not get a collar that could allow me to speak? Well, long story short..._ _my parents tried their best to make me wear a collar that allows me to speak, but I did not like it. When I would originally be thinking this, it would come right out of my mouth! How horrifying... So I took it off and returned it when they went to a meeting. They think I lost it...but oh well. And anyways, I didn't like the feel of it around my neck._ _But I_ still _haven't introduced myself!_

 _How rude of me..._

 _My name is Coral, though I perfer the name 'Jingle'. Because, after all, the only thing I can do...is Jingle! Get it?_

I look about at the poor people, watching their pained expressions as they look away, as if I am a imperial stormtrooper glaring down on them. Then again, that is who is walking with my parents and I. A glaring stormtrooper. We pass by two imperial agents pushing about a guy selling jogans on the street.

"Your identification, now."

"I-I'm just trying to sell a couple jogans, here."

"All trade must be registered with the Empire."

The guy mumbles this partly under his breath, yet just makes it loud enough for everyone to hear, "I remember what is was like before your ships showed up, before you imperials ruined Lothal and the rest of the galaxy."

The imperial agent pulled out his comlink and activated it, "This is LRC01, I'm bringing in a citizen under charge of treason."

Immediately, there was a response, " _Copy that LRC01_. _Dispatch to cell block AA33._ "

"Take him away."

"You can't do this!" The civilian says as the stormtroopers take him off to the said cell block.

"Well...Who's going to stop us? You? You?" He laughs when the people he looks at look away in fear. Then a boy comes by, his head bowed.

"Hey mister, a spare jogan?"

"Move along, lothrat!"

"Sorry, sorry, not looking for trouble." The boy quickly apologizes. Though I didn't see anything suspicious, I involuntarily shiver.

 _This place is just...sad...do any of these people have the freedom to speak? By the looks on their face...no._

The stormtrooper that was guiding us stops. Something comes on his communicator.

" _All officers to the main square, this is an code red emergency!"_

"Shoot." He muttered. "I'm sure it's nothing, stay here."

 _I'm quite interested to know what is going to happen..._

But before I can run off, Miralay grabbed my hand and pulled me to the closest building which turned out to be a tavern, but at least I could see outside! Sitting down on the farthest chair from my 'mom' and the closest chair to the door, I watched in complete fascination. Nothing unusual is happening, but that's because I can't see anything. Miralay sparks up a conversation with a nearby woman and I sneak back out. Not wanting to be caught, I climb up a building and creep the closest I can get to watch the scene roll out before me.

" _What's_ the emergency?"

"Emergency?" The other agent sounds peeved, "you called in a code red!"

"I...I'm not quite sure what you mean..." He says, "My orders are to get these crates to the imperial portal."

"Well! Get them loaded then!"

I shake my head. _What a sad world._ I was just about to leave when my 'second sense' starts bugging. I look again and notice someone in Mandalorian armor throw what looks like a bomb on a speeder with a trooper nearby. I would have loved to scream "watch out!"...but you know...

 ***BOOM***

It explodes in a flash of beautiful colors.

"Get those crates out of here! Keep them secure at all costs!" One of the agents shout. The soldiers immediately obey, starting up the speeders and going in reverse. I hop to the next building to watch what happened next (after all, I had a knack for running, jumping and climbing nearly everything I see - that's how I got the nickname 'wild hogmonkey').

On the next building, I see the stormtroopers are stopped by someone in a landspeeder.

"How's it going?" The guy asks nonchalantly, before he jumped out and kicking the leader of the trio in the face. He pulls out a blaster and shoots the second one easily. He has some trouble shooting the last one, who starts to put up a fight. Three more troopers arrive, and start to put up a fight, but get easily taken out by what appears to be a...rare hairless wookie?

 _I'm not quite sure if they even exist! I must have never gotten out of bed..._

Then the 'lothrat' from earlier jumps down from a nearby building and lands on a speeder.

"Thanks for doing all the heavy lifting!" He exclaims, saluting to the astonished duo who - might I add - did everything to get those crates. He activates the speeder and hits the reverse switch. The 'hairless wookie' attempts to grab the kid's head, but misses.

"Now what?" The 'wookie' says in aggravation towards the dude with the ponytail.

"After that kid!"

For the second time in less than a minute, an imperial agent tries to grab the kid but misses. _Lucky_. A stormtrooper who had just gotten up after being hit by the speeder rubs his head. Then, _for the second time_ the other two people back up and hit him, and then fly off after the kid. And the agent tries to grab them too...but fails...obviously.

I rush to the next rooftop in an attempt to watch the rest of the scene. I see the mandalorian dive off a building and land on the crates being towed by the kid.

"Pretty gutsy move, kid!" _She_ says over the wind. "If the big guy catches you, he'll end you!" She points the gun at his face, then changes her mind and shoots the tractor beam button and moves away with the one crate she got. Cheerfully, she adds, "good luck!"

The other two are about to catch up, but when they round a corner stormtroopers are already setting up. But the dude with the ponytail shoots them all. _I'd love to do that! Er...not shoot them, but at least have good aim..._

Though I can't hear what they are saying, they definitely don't know who each other is. At first, I had assumed they were from rival theft clans...but now...not so much. The kid nearly runs down a crowd but grabs his head before he crashes into a building. I leapt to the next building in an effort to watch. But I do hear the ponytail guy say,

"Who is that kid?"

 _I'm just hoping no one else will say that..because I'm starting to wish I had stayed inside._

I run down a path and climb a building, pulling out my binoculars out of my satchel. Since it isn't safe for me to be running down the highway, I watch from afar. Two speeders with stormtroopers on it race after the trio. In attempt to get them off their tail, the ponytail dude shoots at them, but none of his shots make contact. The stormtroopers shot back at them. One of the shots from the speeder hit the kid's bike though. _That's never good._ And he's lucky it didn't actually explode. _Because if it was me, I'm sure it would have nearly exploded._ It launches him to the other lane instead of exploding, which I'm sure it might have done. The 'hairless wookie' slows down and takes out one of the troopers. The other trooper looks behind him and then notices that he is side-by-side the ponytail guy. He acts like his hands are ready to be handcuffed, then tosses something onto the troopers bike. _Bomb, I assume._ I was correct as soon as it exploded.

The ponytailed guy makes a handmotion before letting the two of his crates go. The 'big guy' looks annoyed, but stops for them anyway. The other guy (with the ponytail) speeds up and then flies onto the other lane, just ahead of the kid, who gets temporarily blinded. The guy blocks the lane and the kid barely stops on time. They stop a few inches away, from my view. They start an argument, just by the looks on their faces. By reading their lips, the only thing I found was -

"-the guy who was stealing that crate."

"Hey look, I'm the one who stole this stuff - w-w-whatever it is - fair and square."

 _Which is definitely a lie_.

"You made it pretty far, but I've got plans for that crate. So today's not your day."

"Well, the day isn't over."

"Oh, wonderful." He says sarcastically, obviously noticing the incoming TIE come flying out of the sky. It's ironic how they sound like they are howling in pain. It shoots at him as the boy races off. I only see a smoking wreckage so I'm afraid ponytail dude is dead...

I see the wreckage of another speeder not far off. The kid is dead too? And then the TIE gets blown up by some mystery ship, which I _once again,_ failed to notice. I don't stick around, because it is about time I got back.

* * *

When I finally find my way back to the tavern Miralay is furious, her arms are crossed, and I can see that her right eye is twitching.

"Well?"

I smile sheepishly and start making shapes with my hands, depicting what I just watched, but Miralay doesn't even bother to decipher it.

"Well?" She says once again. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

I look down at my dirty dress and bare feet. That's when Miralay notices that I'm _missing my shoes_.

"Coral! What did you do with your shoes? And your feet, look at them!"

 _I AM looking at them..._

In an effort to sigh, I look up at her disappointed face. Her face softens and she cups my cheek.

"I know how much you love adventures, but could you please tell me before you run off? You had your father worried...but, I...I'm just glad you got back safe. Those pirates are ruthless!"

I started shaking my head up and down. " _Yes! The pirates, I was watching them Miralay!"_ But I couldn't say that, so she gave me and odd look. Then her eyes widened and she gasped.

"You were watching those pirates! Coral Zinnia! How many times do I have to scold you and tell you not to run off and watch gangsters!" Miralay scolded, "you're lucky your father found your shoes..."

 _Well, as long as father keeps finding my shoes, I should be just fine._

She dusts me off and hands me my shoes. I slip them on and smile sheepishly at her. She rolls her eyes and then we collect my father, find a transport and head to a planet to find a 'suitable' hotel. After riding to the next planet and booking in on a space hotel, I quickly look for transport schedules, specifically, the ones headed to and from Lothal. I stuff a cloak, my hoverboard, water bottle, binoculars, and a drawing datapad away in my bag.

Well, I hope this is the average day on Lothal...because that sure was exciting! Which is making me quite glad that Miralay and Varin will be here at Lothal for a week, planning a meeting with Senator Travis. It would be boring if it was like all those other places, but I find Lothal attractive, exciting, and well...full of surprises!

Though Miralay may faint when she finds out...I'm going to meet those pirates!

* * *

 **So...was it good? Say so in the review because I'd love to hear it! For those who were wondering - she may not join the Rebels. I might change my mind later, but for now, she's got to stay with Miralay and Varin. After all, Coral/Jingle isn't the talkative type - if you get what I mean. Please leave your opinion in your review and PLEASE tell me if I misspelled anything 'cause spelling is important to me! But for those who don't know what Coral looks like...  
**

 **Hair color:** _Brown_

 **Hair length:** _Short-medium_

 **Eye color:** _Brown_

 **Age:** _12_

 **Height:** _5' 1'_

 **Appearance:** _Black leggings, blue shirt (sometimes a short green dress), Brown knapsack, and a hoverboard._

 **Anyways, Coral appreciates you reading her story! See you next chapter! And she's sorry for the errors she didn't find.**

 _Yours truly,  
_

 _AP11_

 _P.S: This was only part of Spark of Rebellion Pt. 1._


	2. An Amazing Adventure

_**Happy Independence Day!**_

 **I certainly wasn't expecting people to love this story that quickly, but that's just as good as knowing that someone is interested. Since I'm sure everyone wants to get right to the story, I will answer reviews later. Any other questions...just PM me. Sorry for things that don't make since, either my TV is messing up their voices, or I can't figure out half the things they are saying. But maybe you do! So any errors in the lines, say so in your review. Anyways, on with the chapter!  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 2  
**

 _Aha, found it. A transport headed back to Lothal within the next -  
_

My thoughts were interrupted by an argument outside my room. I crept to the door and opened it, glancing outside. It turned out, no one was outside my door, and their voices were just raised. Figuring it was coming from the kitchen, I crawled on all fours until I was at the door.

"-honestly Varin, the girl has to be kept safe. They sent _more_ stormtroopers to Lothal, and I'm sure it has nothing to do with our meeting. Something tells me it has something to do with those...hooligans." Miralay said bitterly, "everywhere we go, there is always some sort of trouble that comes with us."

"Miralay, you know it is probably because they are a little jumpy. And you can never be too overprotective."

 _I'm quite sure that isn't true. You can be too overprotective. Like giving a girl a tracing device or giving her a bodyguard for her second month with her new parents._

Miralay and Varin continued complaining, but I had a flight to catch. Creeping around the table I jostled Miralay's cat 'Hissyfit'. Its name was actually Pearl, but the creature hated me. I promise you she tried to tear my hair out when I accidentally stepped on her tail in the dark. Nearly had a heart attack, and if I could, I would have hollered like a TIE fighter.

The cat hissed at me.

"What is it Pearl?" Miralay asked the cat, who looked like a fluffy hissing kitty and not a dignified, well-mannered cat. She continued to hiss at me, but I bailed as soon as my foot touched her paw. She had hopped backwards and started hissing and screeching loudly so I was out of there.

 _...Some time later, somewhere in Capital City..._

 _Well, that was a close one. Nearly got caught. Hmm...wonder if I'll see the pirates again? Perhaps I can find where they land, or get on a ship and maybe find them in orbit around Lothal? But I'm placing my bets that I'll see them around Capital City._

I stopped, hearing something strange.

"Yeah, we'll catch them that way." A stormtrooper said to his pal, as they walked along the streets, "they won't know what hit them."

Fascinated, I crept closer to hear their conversation.

"Yeah, those rebels are going to fall right into our trap. All you gotta do is spread some rumors and the mice will come out of their hole begging for cheese. Then we'll catch 'em like eagles and take them back to the nest."

 _Well that's a odd metaphor._

"Heh, I'm glad the ship is still around, I'm part of the crew carrying the 'wookies'. Besides, this will be fun, and I bet I'll be promoted."

My eyes widened. _They are going to see the pirates and capture them? No! I have to meet them first! I have to find out whether they are bad or not! I **have** to get on that ship! _In a craze, I rushed into a wardrobe room for female troopers and looked about for a small uniform. I changed into the smallest one I found. It fit a little oddly, but when I got used to it, I couldn't tell the difference. The one thing that saddened me was the fact that I had to leave my bag and my shoes, or else I would look mighty suspicious.

As soon as I walked out the room though...

"Where do you think you are going LS-777? You are supposed to be onboard!"

I froze in place. _Surely they don't mean me..._

"Yeah you," the female stormtrooper behind me said. I slowly turned around. "Besides, this could be your chance to get promoted! Come on pal!" She grabbed my arm and dragged me towards the transport - which luckily - happened to be the one carrying the 'wookies'. What a stroke of luck. Once inside, the trooper (whose number was LS-715) stopped.

"I'm going to be in the elevator and you'll be flying a TIE in case they escape." While LS-715 walked me to my post, she filled me in on the plot. She was about to finish when the comm crackled.

" _Attention everyone,_ " the guy on the comm announces, " _we are readying for take off. Time to catch some unlucky fools!_ "

I sputtered, trying my best not to start choking on my own spit. _How dare they say something like that!_

* * *

 _...Somewhere in space...  
_

Instead of sticking by the TIEs, I decided to wander around a bit. I was by the cockpit when I heard something strange, putting my ear to the door, I heard something incoming. And then a ship emerged out of hyperspace.

" _Imperial transport 651. This is Starboard, coming inbound._ "

The pilot cocked his head in confusion before one of the agents (by the sound of it), replied, "state your business."

" _Bounty. We captured an additional wookie prisoner and have transfer orders to place him with you._ "

"We have no such orders."

The voice that came in on the other line seemed unconcerned. " _That's fine. We already got paid. By Governer Tarkin. If you don't want the oversized monon, all jettison here. Let you explain to your superiors why the Empire has one less slave._ "

The agent hesitated. Obviously, he was thinking it over. Finally, he replied, "permission to dock. Bay one."

Hearing footsteps headed my way, I hurried back to the TIEs, but my stupid curious self dragged me to Bay 1.

 _Just a few seconds. You have to see the pirates. No more, no less. Alright Coral? Yeah, something is going to go wrong._

But nevertheless, I managed to hide behind a pillar and waited for the ship to dock. A rough 'bump' told me that the pirates were here. Two stormtrooopers rushed pass me to 'greet' them. I looked around the corner and nearly choked. In the doorway, I saw the _same_ person with the mandalorian armor, the _same_ 'hairless wookie', and...ponytail dude? The only thing new, from what I could see, was a short, orange astromech hiding behind them.

 _Well this is odd...I didn't know that was actually a rare hairless wookie. And how come no one recognizes the ponytail dude? Well, duh, everyone who saw him died. Not only that...but how did he survive? I saw the wreckage and..._

But by now, one of the stormtroopers started talking. "That's not a wookie!"

 _Yeah, even I don't believe that._

The dude with the ponytail didn't even looked fazed. "Haven't you ever seen a rare hairless wookie before?" He tilted his head in the direction of the said 'wookie'. It gave a little mournful yowl. I shook my head.

 _The fools who would believe that...But...If it **is** rare, there's a good chance only a few people have seen one before. And since when were wookies purple? And I don't remember there ever being purple **hairless** wookies._

The two stormtroopers looked at each other in confusion. Then the 'wookie' said,

"Aww, forget it." He punched both of them and laughed. "Told you they wouldn't buy it."

The mandalorian ( _I'm assuming_ ) gave a little laugh before replying, "You didn't exactly give them a chance to buy it."

The furry guy laughed. "There's just something about the feel of their helmets on my fist." I gulped. _I better get this helmet off me if he sees me._

"Okay, you know the plan, move out." The guy who-I-thought-was-supposed-to-be-dead said. They started making their way inside. I slowly backed away, instead of doing what a _real_ trooper would have did. Shot them or sounded the alarms. At any moment though, the Imperial Star-destroyer was supposed to show up. And I was hoping they would do it before the furry guy killed me...or the ponytail dude shot me.

Instead of going to my post, I hurried to the dock where back up was going to come from. The imperial Star-destroyer had arrived not a second too late. I lined up with the rest, hoping no one would notice me. Then, in walked an imperial agent. The most famous agent known on the system of Coruscant.

 _Though, that's probably not accurate._

"Welcome aboard, agent Kallus." The officer said, then he began to inform him of the current status of our 'uninvited' guests. "The rebels are headed for the brink. We are quite surprised for this."

As soon as Agent Kallus and his entourage where gone, I decided to see where ponytail dude was. Ditching the armor, I laid it so it looked like I had been knocked out. Then I climbed into the vents and started making my way to where I assumed the brink would be. I pulled out my datapad from when I was downloading a map and started making my way to where the rebels where last seen.

I stopped when I heard a familiar voice. Ponytail dude. I looked through the slits of the vent and watched.

"No guards at the door."

With him, was furry guy. _Don't open the door...don't open the door!_

"Set the detonator so we can get the wookies out of here." Furry dude said to ponytail dude. "These things seem to be going smoother than our last Op."

Then I heard someone else who sounded familiar... _the kid?_ _Well, this is one fine family reunion. The kid, the guy who is supposed to be dead, and the 'hairless wookie' who isn't a hairless wookie, all together again.  
_

"It's a trap! We got to get out here! It's a trap!"

"Karabast!" The furry dude said ( _he said it as if he was cursing though_ ), "the kid is blowing another Op!"

"It's not an Op, it's a trap, Hera sent me to warn you."

 _...Hera? Who's that?_

The door opened and stormtroopers raised their guns. "Run!" The 'lothrat' shouted, launching something from a...slingshot? _This just keeps getting weirder and weirder..._

The rebels rush back down the way they came, their new 'paparazzi' chasing them down eagerly. But they didn't get far because the energy sphere from the slingshot hit the bomb and exploded. I started shuffling after them by using the vent and could only hear but so much. Meanwhile, the kid was blabbering in his panic.

"We need to warn Sabine and Chopper," _Sabine and Chopper?_ "But they jammed the comm."

The ponytail dude wasn't even worried. "They'll follow the plan, it'll be fine."

"Yeah, the plan is going just great so far!" The kid seemed real mad know. He didn't even look like he wanted to be there.

I jumped out of the vent, since it ended at the next doorway and hid behind something.

"Don't stop," ponytail said, "push off, now!"

Then, my second sense started bothering me. So I moved from my spot, but it didn't seem satisfied until I was only a few inches behind the rebels, but not to close ( _unless one of them has eyes in the back of their head_ ). Then the artificial gravity malfunctioned.

"What the?" A stormtrooper said, once his feet was off the ground. In the group of stormtroopers, I spotted LS-715. Ponytail dude shot one of them instantly, luckily, it wasn't LS-715. I was just starting to like her! Then the crossfire started to get dangerous, so I 'swam' to the roof and slowly made my way after them. Ponytail dude kicked LS-715 in the face and started shooting everyone else. Agent Kallus scowled. The rebels quickly made their way through and I followed. I quickly hurried up when I saw Agent Kallus behind me. I'm lucky I had my cloak on underneath, or I'm sure he would have recognized me. I rushed on after the rebels.

"You doing okay kid?" Ponytail dude said to the kid.

"You kidding?" He let got of the furry dude and was left floating, "ah!" He wiggled his arms until he was right behind them. I'm hoping the gravity comes back soon...

"Now!"

 _What do you know! The gravity is back on!_ Unluckily for me, I landed on my face, unlike the rebels.

They finally made their way to the Mandalorian and the astromech. It was the first time I heard her/him's voice, but I had already assumed it was a girl.

"Where are the wookies?"

"No. Wookies. Sabine, man the nose gun, Chop," he looked at the unusually short astromech, "tell Hera to take off."

"Uhh...right!" The mandalorian said, rushing off with Chop( _per_ ) and ponytail dude right behind her. I look behind me and see that Agent Kallus is looking mighty mean, and is coming in real fast. The furry dude runs faster and pushes the kid, making him stop. He doesn't notice me run behind him and take the other route, though I would have gladly loved to follow the rebels. But today just isn't my day. The kid resumes running, but doesn't get very far. Agent Kallus grabs him. I freeze like a deer in the headlights. _What should I do?_

"Argh! Let...go!" The kid says, trying to squirm out of Kallus' grip. Some stormtroopers arrive, so I quickly find armor and put it on. I look a little funny, since it wasn't the one I took earlier, and my cloak is still on. I grab the blaster and hide somewhere where I can still watch the fight. The stormtroopers start shooting, though none of the shots hit the furry guy, but I don't think he could take them all down like he did earlier.

 _I jump out and start shooting all of the troopers, and I point my gun at Kallus. "Drop your weapon or the kid dies," Kallus says menacingly. I growl, and expertly shoot Kallus before he can kill the kid. He drops dead and the kid runs. "Thanks! But why did you do that?"_

 _"Don't ask kid." I reply as I run for it and take off in a TIE fighter.  
_

 _But all of this is just my wishful thinking, because their is no way I would be able to shoot everyone without being shot **and** rescue the boy **and** actually be able to talk._

Instead, the furry guy shouts, "get out of the way!"

Which the kid can't do, since Kallus has him in a choke hold. But nevertheless, the kid replies, "I'm trying!"

"Sorry kid!" His voice is barely audible as he says his last words to the kid, "you did good." Then he presses a button and the airlock closes. My eyes widen. _H-He'd leave someone who risked his life for him...how...how...cruel._

The blaster fire stops once he shuts the airlock hatch. I can hear the panicked breathing of the kid, but it is kind of hard, with my heart thumping wildly and all. Never was I so close to being shot in my life. Nevertheless, my second sense is still going off. I slowly make my way as far as possible from Kallus before running onto the Star-destroyer. Once far away from the transport ship, I change into some armor that fights better than the one I took.

" _Attention rebel ship, surrender or be destroyed. This is your first, and last, warning._ " Apparently, when I left the changing room, I found my way onto the bridge. What a surprise. Something explodes and I fall onto another stormtrooper.

"Watch it!" He says. I give him a shrug and then rush the opposite direction, instead of going to see what exploded. Later on, I discovered the kid was being held in a cell not far from where I was wandering.

* * *

 _..A While Later..._

 _I decide to check out where the kid is, but instead, I spot Agent Kallus coming down the opposite hallway. Quickly, I dive behind something and watch him go in. Luckily, the room isn't soundproof. I hear the whole conversation._

"I am Agent Kallus of the Imperial Security Bureau. And you are?"

"Jabba the Hutt."

I nearly choke on my spit...for the _second (or was it the third?)_ time.

 _The kid sure doesn't look like a relative of the slimy Hutt..._

"Look, I just met those guys today, I don't know anything!" The kid protests.

"I'm _not_ here for what you know, _Jabba_. You are here to be used as bait upon our return to Lothal."

 _Seems I'll be getting a free ride back...nice._

"Bait? You seriously think - wow, you're about as bright as a binary droid. They aren't going to come for me. People don't do that."

There is a short silence. Then Agent Kallus comes up the steps. "Search him, and secure him here."

The two guards on the door go inside.

"Hey! Get off of me!" The kid protests as they grab his bag and start searching it. "Let go!"

After they are done searching him, the kid sits back down and sulks...or thinks of a way to escape. As soon as the coast is clear, I take off my helmet to get some more fresh air. It sure is stuffy in there, and I can hardly see a thing.

After a bit, everything is calm. And then, the kid starts an outburst.

"-And you bucketheads are going to be sorry when my uncle the _Emperor_ finds out you are keeping me here against my own will. I guarantee he'll make a personal *cough* example *cough, cough*." The guards open the door and go inside to check out the kid. My second sense tells me that I better get moving quick in a moment. I back up and wait to hear what happens next.

I see the kid jump out of his cell and wave at the troopers. "Bye guys," he says, before shutting the door. I slowly follow him into an armory room where he takes a helmet and his things back. I nearly push over a suit of armor while avoiding touching any of the guns.

 _Don't want to spook the kid and make him beat me up..._

The kid is listening in on a transmission. I try to cover up my snicker when I hear him say,

"Stormtrooper LS-005 reporting to Agent Kallus."

" _Kallus, here_."

"Sir...the prisoner's gone."

" _What?!_ " Kallus did not sound happy. Not happy at all. " _How did they get aboard?!_ "

"Sir...the rebels didn't free him, he -"

There was another interruption.

" _Agent Kallus, there is a security breach reported in the lower hanger._ " I took off my helmet. _The rebels! But why are they back? Nevertheless, if I don't find a way back soon, this might not end well for me. Besides, I don't want to visit the spice mines of Kessel..._

The kid jumped into a vent and began moving. I decided that the best thing I could do was follow. So, a couple of feet behind him, I slowly started crawling. I made sure I was far enough away that I wouldn't run into him, but close enough to see him. I put my helmet back on and heard some strange news.

" _I don't know how, but the rebel ship approached without alerting our sensor._ "

"They came back!" The kid jumped up, but instead, hit his head. "Ow...I...don't believe it."

 _Well I hope they actually came back. It'll be safer flying back to Lothal with them instead of the Empire if they catch me..._

" _Order all stormtroopers to converge on the lower hanger. I'll meet them there._ "

"This is trooper, LS-123 reporting intruders in the upper hanger. Sir, I believe the lower hanger is just a diversion."

" _Maybe...maybe not. Squad five through eight, divert to the upper hanger, the rest converge with me._ "

"Well...every little bit helps."

 _Wow, the kid really is smart. But can he really get out without being spotted? And can I even possibly hitch a ride with the rebels without being caught? I should have thought this through..._

He continued crawling through the vents and I followed behind him slowly. We continued climbing through the vents until I heard some familiar voices.

"-And this time, try not to leave until everyone's back aboard."

"That was _not_ my fault!" I watched the kid jump out of the vent and I slowed down, watching from above.

"Well - that's debatable."

The big guy stopped in surprise, before punching the kid. I flinched.

"First you ditch me, then you hit me?!" The kid says angrily, after getting back up.

"How was I supposed to know it was you? You were wearing a bucket!"

 _Now I should REALLY get this helmet off..._

I took it off and pushed it ahead of me and started to climb down. I jumped down and they jumped a little bit, but before they could question me, troopers arrived. As I rushed by them, I heard ponytail dude say,

"Spectre 1 to Ghost! We're leaving!"

I would have let out a scream when a shot was only a few inches off my left, but I couldn't. Fear drove me faster, and without thinking, right into the rebel ship. I only saw a blur of green before I launched myself in a small room and the door shut behind me. There were some loud jingling, I can guarantee you that. I hear laser fire, and can slightly make out what everyone is saying.

"Oh no! This time, _you_ go up first!"

"Ghost, raise the ramp!"

In a few moments, I hear something shut and the ship takes off. Then I hear a loud explosion.

* * *

I think everyone forgot about me, because it is eerie silent. I try to open the door, but there isn't a doorknob on the inside! _Uh-oh...I think I just locked myself in here...no...wait! A vent!_ I search my pockets for something and pull out a hairpin. I bend it and slowly try to get the screws out. It breaks as soon as I try to loosen up a screw. Seems like I've locked myself in here. I sit down on the floor and sigh. _Will I ever get out?_

I hear some voices a few minutes later. There's got to be about four people out there.

"Try not to get dead. Don't want to carry your body out." I hear something open (presumably the ramp) and then some silence. A moment later, I hear blast fire, and then something howling... _TIEs!_

I start banging my fists on the door. If this is Lothal, I'd rather die seeing the grass then get blown up in a dark room. The door miraculously opens and I tumble out. Not seeing anyone, I quickly climb the ladder. I stop at a door and hear a voices on the other side.

"I can't maintain position!"

" _Go! Lead the TIEs away and give us open maneuvering room!_ "

"I am _not_ leaving you behind!"

" _No, you're not. We're running a twenty-two pickup._ "

 _A twenty-two what? What is that?_ Then some voices join in on the conversation.

" _Seriously?" - "Do you have a better option?" - "Jump into the pit and get it over with!"  
_

"Alright, I'll be back. Make sure you are ready."

I look behind me and see the orange-domed astromech plugged in, but I have _no_ idea what it is doing. It looks at me and gives me a few beeps. I have no idea what it said, but it sounded angry. Then the door I was eavesdropping behind opens. _Stinking motion sensors..._

Turns out, I'm in the cockpit. I have no idea who is flying, but the barrel rolls and flips and stuff are making me a little queasy. I slowly make my way forward, until I have my hand on a chair. Then, the pilot acknowledges my presence. And I stare right into the eyes of a green-skinned twi'lek.

"I thought - who are you? And how did you...wait?" She turns away and we take another spin and I nearly lose my balance. She looks back at me. "You look a bit to young -" she looks ahead again, just narrowly avoiding us crashing into another annoying TIE "-to be a stormtrooper. And if that's true, what are you doing in that getup?"

Of course I can't reply, so I sit in the chair and look about for something.

 _Hmm...I wonder if this is Hera. I mean, Sabine is that mandalorian girl, Chopper is that astromech...but who are the other three? I'll find out maybe..._

"Never mind, you can tell me later. But I recommend you get out of that before someone shoots you." She makes the ship do a flip. Though my eyes are sparkling and my head is shooting fireworks for meeting a rebel (the pilot in particular), I wish I knew her name. But heeding her advice, I go find a room and change out of the armor, and straighten my cloak and clothes. Unfortunately...I left my original shoes in that bag somewhere in that stormtrooper base. _Ugh..._

I hurry back into the cockpit and sit in a chair as we fly about, trying my best not to be flung out of my spot, or touch anything. We fly back into the atmosphere of Kessel? - and fly over a battle. I see a blue speck, and when we get closer, I realize that it is a... **lightsaber**? And _ponytail guy is holding it?_

 _Did he steal it from a jedi? But don't the jedi not exist anymore? Aren't they dead and..._

The twi'lek cuts me off by turning on the comm.

"Magnetic seal locked."

Then the next thing I know, we are out of there and in hyperspace.

 _Phew...I thought I was a goner. Hope we are going back to Lothal now. And what were we doing at Kessel anyways?_

"So...now that we aren't about to be shot down by TIEs - not that it'll be happening anytime soon - why don't you tell me your name?" She says. I look down.

 _Huh...how am I supposed to make her guess Coral? I mean, the sea and things and...why don't I just use my more 'preferred' name Jingle?_

I stand up and point at the bell.

"Bell?" I shake my head no. I start jumping up and down to get it jingling.

"Uhm, Berry?" _No!_ "Penelope?" _No!_ "Elizabeth?" _No!_ "J...Jenny?" Facepalm. _Nope._ "Jingle?" _Yes!_ I vigourously shake my head up and down, making a great racket that makes the astromech from earlier come in and makes some rude or angry sounding beeps.

" _Chopper_...that's not nice." She turns back to me. "Your name is Jingle?" I nod again. "So...you have parents...right?" I nod. "Do you know where they are?"

I try to think of something that would get her to thinking one of Lothal's neighboring planets, but I can't. I act like I'm writing on something, then I look at her. _Have anything I could write on?_

She gets the gist and reaches under her seat and hands me a pen and paper.

 _'One of the top hotels not far from the planet Lothal. I don't recommend you drop me off personally, my parents would probably pass out. Actually, Miralay would. And I'd be fine walking to Capital City and finding a transport there.'_

I hand it back to her and she nods. The ship slows down and a ship docks with 'ours'. I give her a questioning look.

"Oh, it's not an imperial transport, don't worry."

* * *

When we finally get back to Lothal, I leave my suit of armor in the room I nearly got myself locked up in. I turn off the transmitter and toss the helmet in after the rest of the uniform. Before anyone else sees me, I run outside, looking for a name on the ship. I don't see it anywhere. Oh, well, but I'll never forget the experience, or the ship. Especially Chopper.

* * *

When I get back to the hotel, Miralay is on the verge of flipping out.

" _Coral Zinnia_! Where in the galaxy is your _shoes_? _Where_ were you? Why are you so _wild_? Why can't you be a _proper_ lady for once?!"

I shrug.

"Your father has no idea where your shoes are and you've been gone for _hours_!"

It was true. It was about 10 o'clock when I arrived back - because there was a long delay at the transport station, and I had to be searched for weapons before boarding -, and when I left it was about five. I had missed my dinner, and definitely missed my opportunity to act like I was in my room. They had searched it inside and out, the whole hotel, the station...everything. There wasn't anything I could say...literally.

 _I'm really sorry._ _But visiting (and talking) with the rebels was surprising! Though next time I go, I really need a weapon. **Everyone else** had a weapon. Ponytail dude, furry guy, kid, mandalorian, pilot and the astromech (I think)! But I can't carry a gun around...I'm sure my friend could design one. Or I could go to the weapon shop and personalize it myself. I'll need a lot of credits to bargain with the guy and get what I want. After all, I can just guarantee he or she is going to say, 'aren't you a little young?'. But those greedy people could care less if you hand them about five hundred extra credits._

Miralay gave up with me, since I didn't react. I was in deep thought, but she grounded me for a week. I'll be grounded for a year by the time this is over, because Miralay... _I met a rebel, and I'm going to keep doing it until we are BFFs!_

* * *

 **And yet again, Coral is in trouble, but this time...she lost her shoes. Happy Independence day! I hope you are having plenty of fun either visiting friends and family, eating at a cookout, reading fanfiction, or just setting off fireworks! Please review while Coral paints something red, white, and blue, sets off an explosion instead of fireworks, and stays cool - for the 4th of July. It's kind of funny, but I'm referring to today as 'Empire Day'! Even though the rebels don't have their freedom there, they'll get it eventually! Hope you enjoyed, and please leave your opinion of the story!**

 **Yours truly,**

 _ **AuthorPen11**_


	3. Too Close for Comfort

**So sorry that I forgot to answer the reviews! But I'll do it right now to make up for it!**

 **AzulaBlue92 -** I'm glad you like it! I have added another chapter (and another one too, because...you are reading it). Don't worry, I'll try to update as fast as possible without giving me writer's block.

 **Legendoffun -** Yeah...sorry about the random errors, but it just can't be helped SCW! Oh, and KE-715 is now LS-715. But she isn't telling you right now, she is just writing it down. She _saw_ KE-715 in that battle, but she wasn't narrating it - or thinking it. Was it in italic? Idk, I'll check later :P Oh, and sure it would be funnier if she continued to think Zeb was a hairless wookie, but I'll tell you something. Now she is just downright confused and suspicious.

 **ezraSWrebels -** Glad you like it, hope you review to the other chapters too!

 **Ichichi05 -** Glad that you love both chapters :) it means a lot. Hope you can review for this chapter as well :)

 **So...I was just rummaging about on the internet and I found out that Season 2 won't start officially until fall :'( NOOOO! And I also didn't like the original part of the top chapter (which, by the way, was about 3,000 words)...so I... _rewrote_ it. It was a pain in the neck, but just reading it made me cringe...the petty arguments...  
**

 **...*sigh*...I guess I'll have to wait and just suffice with writing this story and a couple other fanfics for now...also, vote in my poll on my page for a chance for me to write about another SWR fanfic :) Summaries are on my profile. Next thing to write about...Droids in Distress. This will be a long chapter...  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 3  
**

 _Grounded...the worst thing to do when you should be out searching for your potiential new friends on Lothal who happen to be rebels, who happen to rescue wookies, have a Twi'lek pilot, a mandalorian, furry guy or wookie or...oh, forget it...  
_

I pace about my room, trying to think of something. Yes, I did want to see the rebels again...but no, I didn't want to go unarmed. So, while Miralay went shopping for a meeting that night and Varin went with some 'old buddies', I called up a friend who specialized in weapon-making.

 _Just grab the phone, call them up, ask for some help, have them deliver it and...wallah! All done!_

I picked up the phone and dialed the number.

' _...Hello?'_

I facepalm. _Totally forgot that just calling wouldn't help. Grab the holophone. Call again, and this time, think before you act!_

I hang up and grab the nearby holophone. Then I redialed the number. Immediately, the other line answered.

" _Uhm, who is this?_ " Stepping into the range of the holophone I take off the bell and shake it until it starts jingling.

" _Oh! Did you call earlier?_ " I nod. " _Well...how can I help you Coral? Oh, by the way, where's Miralay and Varin? Meeting?_ " Uncertain about how to explain it, I just shrug. I give them the 'wait' sign and grab a blaster. I point at it.

" _You want me to make you a gun? Coral! You're only **twelve**! There is no reason you should be running around with weapons!_ "

 _But I WANT a weapon...and I can't go joyriding with rebels without being armed. If she can't help me...I guess I'll have to go to the store._

" _Wait...if I make you a weapon, what are you going to do with it?_ "

 _Use it of course._ I roll my eyes, put the blaster down and cross my arms.

" _Okay, okay, I get it, I'll grab my things and be right there. Are you at home?_ "

 _Of course not!_ I shake my head 'no'.

" _Okay, where are you then? That place on Lothal? Or are you at that hotel?_ "

 _Hotel._

" _So I guess that means I'll be visiting the hotel? Which room number? Or are you going to meet me in the lobby?"_

 _Meet you in the lobby._

" _Alright, alright, meet you in the lobby in the next hour. Be there or I'm heading back immediately._ "

 _Alright, bye._ I hang up. _Wondering how she knew? Well, she's had about three years of practice guessing what I wanted. And besides, 'saying' I met the rebels over a holophone might not be the best thing to do._

 _.:An hour later:._

 _I meet them in the lobby and from there, we go back in the room. My friends, Mara and Ikele, show up. As soon as we are in the room, they place their things down._

"So, you want a weapon." Mara says, "but what you really need, is something light enough so you can hold it and carry it. But another thing is, you can't just have a gun. Miralay will _never_ let us visit if she came back and you had a gun." Her dark brown hair was in a tight ponytail and her velvet eyes twinkled with mischief.

I pull out a piece of paper and start scribbling on it. 'Yeah, she wouldn't. And good point about the light enough weapon. And Miralay won't be happy you came either way.'

"Well, go figures." Ikele says, "the one time she found us in the closet...I'm still sure she thinks we were thieves. Note to self, don't play hide and seek when your friend's parents don't know who in the world you are." She said, snickering. Her short black hair was barely visible under her hat and goggles. Her green eyes scanned the room for any suspicious people.

Mara laughed. "Well, why don't we bring you your packages, I decided to work on something that might come in handy."

 _ **.:In the Hotel Room:.**_

"Here you go Coral, the hoverboard you asked for. Works like a charm." Mara said, "and of course, I couldn't forget the bubbly pattern you wanted." I took the hoverboard from Mara and smiled gratefully.

 _I could actually use this while spyi - following the rebels! It'll be fun._

"And, I figured out a nice weapon for a twelve-year-old that is really safe." Ikele pulled out something from her pocket. It looked a bit like a baton, but when Ikele pressed a button, it extended into a three foot pole. "You like gymnastics, and are well - okay, at it -, but this will be just for you. This metal is lightweight but packs a punch. Not only that, but it is really easy to stow away on the magnetic belt. You don't even need a keyring to attach it, which makes it easier to use." Sure enough, when Ikele gave it to me, it was very light.

"Now we really have to go back, because we were working on another project. Anything you think you'll need by the time we visit?" Mara questioned. I shrugged. But...I could think of a few things. Grabbing a scribble of paper I wrote, 'smoke bombs, itching spray and something lightweight like stormtrooper armor.'

"Well, I'm sure we make the first things easy, but that last one might be a challenge. We'll work on it though. Bye Coral." Ikele said, jumping up and waving.

As soon as they were gone, I grabbed my satchel and searched through what was in there. Mini medkit, microbinoculars, small portable device to the Holonet, water, and a box of graham crackers and marshmallows. I changed into some black leggings and a grey shirt, then slipped on a short blue skirt. I adjusted the magnetic belt and placed the pole (now folded), so it wouldn't bump constantly against my legs. I tied my satchel to my belt and placed the hoverboard on the couch. Walking to the mirror, I smoothed out my unruly curls the best I could. Just then, the door opened and in walked Varin and Miralay.

"Coral! Oh good, you are already ready, we got to hurry, the transport is leaving in half an hour!" Miralay said, dropping her shopping bags down and hurrying to freshen up. Varin straightened his tie and dusted himself off.

"Well, you weren't lonely, were you? We have to go to that meeting and we decided to bring you with. The cat will be fine." He said, glancing over at Miralay's cat. The few things we shared in common was, loving sweets, escaping long lectures and avoiding Miralay's spoiled cat.

I smiled before picking up the hoverboard and putting it away. I couldn't shake the feeling that I shouldn't leave it, so I glanced at the instructions they left, folded it up and placed it in my backpack. I slipped in a few snacks and picked up the backpack before heading back out into the hallway.

* * *

 _ **.:Ten minutes later on a transport somewhere on Lothal:.**  
_

 _We were all seated in the back of a transport and we landed at the next stop. Here, I saw some **very** familiar people come on board. And then I see Minister Tua get onboard. Now the only thing I'm wondering is...what's going on?  
_

"Rude..." the familiar purple and furry guy says. The 'lothrat'/kid hits the astromech ( _Hi, Chopper!_ ) before going to sit down.

"This way, Mr. Wabo." Minister Tua says, going to sit down on a seat. "We have seats in front."

'Mr. Wabo' says something ( _I have no idea what_ ) and Minister Tua groans.

"Where is that translator!?"

A golden protocol droid with a white leg comes aboard. "Coming Minister! Come along, R2." Right behind it is a blue and white dome-astromech roughly the same size as Chopper. It gives a couple beeps and bloops. Just before the ship gets ready for take off, the guy with the ponytail (ponytail dude, guy who-should-be-dead-but-isn't) jumps inside and finds a seat right behind the kid. He makes sure he goes around the kid who is fighting with the astromech (a.k.a Chopper and the kid).

"Sentients, please prepare for take off!" The RX-24 droid says. Apparently, somewhere on Garel, there is this meeting. When we get into hyperspace, Chopper begins to poke the kid. Just from where I'm sitting, I can tell he is getting annoyed. _I'd be annoyed if someone was poking me too_. The kid gives the astromech the evil eye, but _alas_ , the droid continues to poke him. The silence is broken though, by 'Mr. Wabo' speaking. The protocol droid translates instantly.

"Amda Wabo is most honored you are joining him on Garel, Minister Tua. And if I might add a personal note-"

"Will you cut it out! You have plenty of room, stop crowding me!" The kid says loudly, interrupting the protocol droid. Chopper shocks him and apparently, ponytail...( _you know who I'm talking about_ ) looks surprised. He gives this frightened look towards the astromech then jumps up and shouts at the kid,

"Kid, why don't you get that _rustbucket_ under control!" The astromech shouts something back and attempts to shock him, but he moves out of the way in time.

"Mind your own business!" He retorts, before Chopper shocks him again. Then you-know-who gets fed up.

"Hey pilot! Isn't there some rule against droids in the passenger area?"

The RX-24 droid sighs. "I am sorry sir, your astromech must proceed to the back of the craft." The kid gets annoyed.

"If my astromech is banished, then those two astromechs are banished too."

The protocol droid is shocked. "Astromech? Me? I have never been so insulted. I'll have you know that I am a protocol droid, fluent in over six million -"

Minister Tua interrupts it, "pilot these two droids are with me. I am on _imperial_ business."

"Sorry ma'am, but these are _imperial_ regulations." The RX-24 droid says, before going back to its business.

"But! Minister -"

"I can't risk an incident spoiling these negotiations. Go!"

"Oh, this is so humiliating. Trust a astromech to ruin everything." The R2 droid beeps something in response. "Secret mission?! What secret mission?"

 _Yeah...what secret mission?_

Mr. Wabo says something to Minister Tua, but she doesn't understand him. In response, she says, "I'm sorry Mr. Wabo. I-I can't understand you." Then the big furry guy leans in.

"Hello...excuse me. I couldn't help noticing your _predicament_. If it is of any help, my ward here is quite fluent."

She seems embarrassed by his comment, "Oh! I would _never_ presume. Though... it would be good practice for my level five exams at the Imperial Academy. No, no! But I couldn't!"

Minister Tua started to get interested, "you're a level five academy student? I was too, once upon a time." The girl nudges the furry guy and smirks.

"That young creature can't possibly take the place of a computer programmed droid such as I. Once our mission of being a p-" The blue domed astromech ran into it to make the protocol droid stop talking. The protocol droid is insulted. "Don't you shush me. It hardly matters to you what they're saying."

The C1 unit runs into the R2 unit. They continue talking about something but I don't bother to listen in. Besides, Miralay was bothering me about my bag.

"What is in there Coral? Shoes? Snacks? Extra dresses?" Since I don't feel like arguing I nod. "O...okay." She turns away, leaving me in peace.

"Now please ask Mr. Wabo, where the shipment is being held." The girl nods, then translates for her.

"He said Bay 17." Before Minister Tua can reply, we emerge from hyperspace and the pilot announces,

"Sentients! We are approaching Garel! Please prepare for landing!" In a few minutes, we have landed and Miralay, Varin and I get up along with everyone else. As we exit, Minister Tua says,

"My dear. You did great service to your empire today. Now focus on those level fives."

"Oh I will Minister! It's been such an honor! Thank you!" The big guy gives her a push before she starts walking. The minister, Mr. Wabo, the protocol droid and R2 unit walk towards a group of stormtroopers. "Take us straight to Bay 17!"

"Coral!" I turn back around. "You stay over here, I'm going to the restroom and your father is going to find our escort. He's supposed to meet us once we land, but he isn't here. Don't go anywhere, you understand?"

I nod. _Nope, I have people to follow. Very familiar people..._

As soon as they leave I rush after the guy with the ponytail, furry dude and the girl. I keep a safe distance from them. They stop at a large door and I hurry behind a couple of crates. I hear the door open, so I look around and watch from my viewing point. Hopefully this will be quick.

"Well kid, you pulled it off."

"Was there ever any doubt?" He asks, smiling.

"Yes." The kid frowns. The guy with the ponytail walks to another door and opens it.

" _Almost there_." I hear his comlink report. He signals for the ship to land and my eyes widen.

 _Whoa...it's...back!_ The trio by the crates open it and the big guy drops the first lid.

"...Karabast." He says, his eyes widened and frightened.

"Whoa! They're T-7 ion disruptors!" The girl says, this time wearing her signature helmet. She picks it up and examines it. "These were banned by the senate. You could short-circuit an entire ship with these!"

"That's not why they were banned."

"Get 'em aboard before company comes."

They get the crates on hovercarts and start transporting it to the ship. "Hurry! We're running out of-"

"Time's up! We're busted." The kid announces, spotting a group of stormtroopers headed their way. I inch myself closer to the ship and away from the potential battle.

"Hands up!" The stormtrooper in charge commands. The big guy puts his hands up and the boy whispers, "what are you doing?"

"There a problem here?" He asks. Mr. Wabo says something and the protocol droid translates.

"Amda Wabo says those crates contain his disruptors."

"Uhm, must be some mistake, they can't possibly be disruptors in there, cause they're illegal right?"

"That's irrelevant. We're going to search _your_ crates."

"Be my guest."

"Forward!" The stormtrooper commands, and then two troopers start walking towards the crates.

"On second thought..." He grabs the two troopers and hurls them at the rest. The only one left standing is the commander who is surprised by this sudden attack. Choas erupts as stormtroopers start firing and the guy fights back.

"You want disruptors? You got to come through me!" He shouts, before pulling out his weapon.

"Get those crates aboard ship now!" The ponytail dude shouts to the kid.

"Uh, right." The kid replies, before moving the cart towards the ship. I see the golden protocol droid and the R2 unit follow Chopper. Almost by instinct, I rush after them. There's no way I want to remain here anyway. But the fire is getting intense, so instead of following, I make a bee line for the nearest exit.

* * *

After a long banquet, we headed back to Lothal. The escort never showed up, and Miralay was exhausted. Once we were back at the hotel, she went to bed. Varin said he had business to attend to, so I decided to head to Lothal. As soon as he was gone, I took a transport to Capital City.

* * *

As I walked about the city, looking around I noticed an Imperial shuttle headed towards a smuggler's tradepost. Curiosity getting the best of me, I hop on my hoverboard and race off.

 **.:A Short Time Later:.**

I gasp as a walker drops down to the ground as if it malfunctioned. Ducking behind cover, I stop and watch from a safe distance. Whatever is going on, this looks great for a quick sketch scene. Dropping onto the grass, I pull out my sketchbook and pencil and start sketching. When ever I hear a explosion, I look up. This time, I see the Imperial transport land and out walks Agent Kallus and a group of stormtroopers. Flipping to the next page, I sketch what I'm seeing, trying my fastest to catch the moment. Though using a camera would be ideal, the stinkin' thing is stuck on flash, and Miralay isn't going to get me one anytime soon.

"Advance and fire." Agent Kallus commands, slowly making his way off the ship. After a bit of blaster fire, Agent Kallus walks in front of his men and pulls out a weapon I don't recognize. "You Lasat! Face me!" The fuzzy dude looks surprised, but he steps forward.

 _...Lasat? What's that?_ Quickly, I pull out my portal device and type in Lasat on the Holonet Search. When it loads, everything I see is locked down. I groan...I guess I'll have to head home to find out. Putting away the device, I grab my sketchbook again and start sketching on the back of my other sketch. Agent Kallus and the 'Lasat' are engaged in a fierce battle, though I can only see a bit of it. I pick up my things and climb up the rock I'm on to get a better look. The stormtroopers advance towards the rebels as they duck behind cover. An explosion rocks the ground and I nearly slid off. I stick the pencil behind my ear, flop on top of my sketchbook and cling onto the rock. It's a little difficult, since it is smooth and a bit hot from the sun. I look up again, and Agent Kallus is about to finish off the furry guy.

 _NO!_

I'm quite surprised to actually hear a voice that followed my thoughts but...it couldn't have been...mine? Before I know it, everyone has fled and the ship starts to take off. I look at it before it heads off.

 _I hope we meet again._ I sigh. No, it probably wouldn't happen. I slip off my rock and place my sketchbook and pencil away before going to check out the area. Not seeing anyone, I walk into the middle of the area and freeze. Agent Kallus turns around and looks at me, scanning me head to toe.

"And who are you?" He asks, giving me a sharp glare. I put my hands up and walk back slowly into a rock. "A lost little girl, hmm, what do you happen to be doing here?" I look about, but not seeing an opportunity to escape I shrug. He dusts himself off before squinting. Trying to not do anything crazy, I suck in my breath and wait. It seems as if a minute has gone by before he looks away. He pulls out his com and picks up his weapon before walking to the shuttle. Sighing, I dash back home.

That...was _too_ close for comfort.

* * *

 **Edit: All errors are fixed. If you find one, please say so in the comments :) It helps**

 **Sorry, but I had to slip in that last moment. Thanks everyone for reviewing! Please continue to review and I'm sorry for not updating. I'm suffering from a case of laziness and writer's block. Hope you enjoyed!  
**

 **Yours truly,**

 **AuthorPen11**


	4. A Wild Meiloorun Chase

**Yeah, it's been a while. I've been running back and forth from writing a quick chapter for my Legend of Zelda story 'Sheikah Warriors' and have mostly forgotten to forget to update this. But you don't care because that's not why you're here and I perfectly understand. It's cause of this new chapter, isn't it? -.^ Honestly, this is my favorite because of the argument and the little chat between Kanan, Zeb and Ezra (I know, Hera was there, but she didn't say much). Hopefully I'll be able to add something interesting to it. Like...I don't know, a little action and information on Coral? But anyways, onward to review replies!  
**

 **Ichichi05 -** _Yep, it's part of her nature to be everyone she probably shouldn't be...and do what she shouldn't._

 **Legendoffun -** _A bunch of errors you found...that's good. Means that it was very long...yeah, your welcome for updating -it's been a while anyways-, yep, their faces would have been pretty amusing. Yep...the summer is almost over and Cor-Jingle!- is a bit curious of most of these things and maybe..just maybe...another ride on the Ghost is in order? She'll have to ask Captain Hera ^.-_

 **coral .iturbe** \- Me alegro de que te guste! Actualmente tratando de mantener un buen ritmo para la actualización de esta historia y espero poder continuar interesantes más gente! Espero que lea este capítulo! (Glad you like it! Currently trying to keep up a good pace for updating this story and hope I can continue interesting more people! Hope you read this chapter!)

* * *

 **Chapter 4  
**

I lounged around the room, brooding. Nothing interesting was going on, and since I was still grounded, my parents didn't plan on taking me anywhere. Getting up, I started pacing, trying to think of something to do.

 _I could sneak around and see if the rebels are up to something, or maybe I could...hmm, if I do something good for once, Miralay is bound to renounce my punishment. But what?_

Glancing about, I spotted a thin tablet lying on the table. Walking over, I noticed that it was a market list. All of these things I was pretty sure I could get at the marketplace and perhaps this good deed would make Miralay more comfortable with letting me roam about. Besides, who thought it was fun to have to sit about in a hotel room with no one else your age? Certainly not me. So being the good little angel I wanted to be, I picked up the list and stuffed it in my messenger bag, along with my drawing kit (a birthday gift), my holophone and weapon - 'cause I didn't want to run into creepy Agent Kallus again. Today, I was wearing a green shirt with blue floral patterns and blue pants.

Miralay and Varin had went shopping about half an hour ago, and I was pretty sure I could get the shopping done with an hour or two. Making sure that Pearl was in the room, I crept outside and shut the door behind me. Looking about, I made sure that I had my keycard in my pocket before heading down the halls and taking the elevator to the main floor. A moment later, I stepped outside and pulled my cloak over my head, concealing my bag and figure as well as I could. I didn't want any of Miralay's friends identifying me because they were sure to tell her. Pulling out my Imperial Transport Pass (ITP) I stepped into a transport headed to Capital City, Lothal.

 _.:Fifteen Minutes Later:._

Stepping out of the transport, I made my way walking about looking for the market. When I got there, rarely anything was being sold because most of them didn't have a identification, so I figured they probably left today to get it...or, they got arrested. Looking about, I spotted a boy in the street with dirty blonde hair and green eyes. He had this scowl on his face and he was dressed in dusty clothes. Assuming he was from around here, I walked up to him and pulled out a piece of paper. Picking it up, he squinted, as if I had written my handwriting too small but then he gave me a small smile.

"If you want anything good," he whispered, looking about, "I'd head over to Kothal's market. It's only about...I don't know, three miles as the ship flies." I nodded and was about to walk away when I stopped. Turning back around, I checked my pocket for any loose change before handing him a few credits. He frowned, as if he was too embarrassed to take them, and he showed it, by pushing it back towards me. I shook my head and pressed it back in his hand, closed his fingers around it before hurrying off in the direction he pointed where Kothal was. From there, I hopped on a transport, using my ITP, and was whisked away to Kothal. In a matter of minutes, I was there and I began to wander around. First, I stopped by a stand to buy a couple jogans and then hurried off to find everything I would need to get. In a matter of moments, I had bargained, bought and took everything I needed and I was just about to walk away when I felt something strange. There was this weird quivering in the hair.

Subconsciously, I stuck my hand in my pocket and my eyes widened. I couldn't find my keycard! I looked about. There wasn't anything sparkling on the ground, and anyways, the dust that was kicked up would probably have hidden it. The only thing I could do was retrace my steps. This...was going to take a while. I looked down on my list and groaned. I had overlooked one item - Meilooruns. I looked about and stopped in my tracks when I spotted a meiloorun crate. Every single thing that had gone wrong washed over me and left me squeaky clean and happy. Skipping over to the crate, I was about to examine what was in it when two blundering - and yet...familiar - sentients came fumbling on top of the crate and knocked off the lid. Good! There was meilooruns in it. They seemed awful surprised to see them and then two happy grins lit up their faces.

"Meilooruns!" They exclaimed, before they ran to the nearest vendor. "How much for the whole crate?" The guy at the stall gave an apologetic shrug.

"I'm sorry, they're already sold."

"Maybe we can buy one from -" He stopped and turned around to see a stormtrooper put the lid back on the crate and walk off with it.

"From the empire? Huh!" He laughed, "good luck." The kid thought about it before leaving the guy.

 _Well that makes things more complicated,_ I thought, _how am I going to get those meilooruns now? They don't seem to grow around here._

Being the curious person I was, I followed them slowly but stopped when I noticed them trailing the troopers. Placing my shopping bag down, I tried my best to fit it in my bag and secured it so I wouldn't lose anything. I'd have to backtrack for my keycard later. The trooper placed the crate on top of their transport and I snuck closer behind the two. The bigger one's - furry dude! - ears twitched and I held my breath to see if he would seek me out, but he instead ignored me.

"What are you smiling about?" I heard him ask.

"The obvious answer to our problem." The boy replied. I squinted. He seemed...familiar...was it the Lothrat from a while back?

"How?" He asked, pushing the kid so he was sitting on the floor and crouched beside him.

"Hey! It's not like we haven't stolen from the empire before."

"Alright," he said, giving the kid a _very_ light punch, "so what's the plan, kid. Are you going to use the force?" He moved his fingers as if it was obviously not possible and I nodded. I hadn't seen anyone with the force lately, and the only one I saw that had something to do with the Jedi was the guy with the lightsaber. But I wasn't ready for what was coming next.

"Maybe." The kid replied, pausing for a moment to think. Then he shrugged, "sure, why not?"

My eyes widened. Was I about to witness a kid using the mystical, mysterious power of the force. My eyes were glued to kid as I waited. He stretched out his hand and started to focus. I watched in wonder as the lid on the crate began to quake. It was about to levitate but a trooper climbed back up and shut the lid. The furry dude laughed.

"Oh we should go."

"You go." The kid replied defiantly, "I'm getting what we came for." Then he got up and snuck towards the troopers, that is, not before the furry dude objected,

"Wait kid-!" He slammed his fist on the crate and sighed. Meanwhile, the kid snuck behind a crate and did one of the oldest tricks in the book. I'm serious. It's totally embarrassing to fall for it.

He threw a pebble. And the stormtrooper totally fell for it. He crawled about until he was beside the transport and climbed up. He opened the lid very gingerly and took out a meiloorun, waving it at his pal. But obviously, he didn't see the stormtrooper come back.

"You there!" The troopers rushed over, guns raised.

"I'll just put this back!" He said quickly, but in a matter of seconds, a red crate flew right into the troopers, followed by a couple others. The kid hopped down the transport as an officer and two troopers made their way over.

"Stop them!" He shouted, pointing in their direction. I jumped up and rushed behind them because I didn't want to seem associated with them, but it was perhaps too late. As we ran, the furry dude started to complain.

"You made me lose the rest of the supplies! At least we're even!"

"Even? I had the whole situation under control!" The kid replied bitterly.

"Argh, come here!" The furry dude said, grabbing him. I knew I had to hide so I followed and jumped into a doorway and tried to silence my loud breathing and calm my fast-beating heart. The stormtroopers came a few seconds later and it was a miracle they didn't see me.

"Where'd they go?" One asked the other. They shrugged and glanced about. There was a grunt, thud and yell above before they figured it out.

"Up there!" They started shooting, but a moment later they were knocked out by the bigger guy.

"Zeb!" The kid shouted.

"Just keep going! I'll catch up with you!" Zeb said as he rushed down the alley. Some stormtroopers followed.

"Split up!" Ordered the commander before they split into groups of two and ran off. I sighed, either they thought I followed the kid or 'Zeb', or they didn't think I was part of their group, I didn't care. I was just glad they weren't following me, but I had to know what was going on. So I did the easiest thing I could do. I pulled out my hoverboard and 'flew' up the side and followed the kid. The pursuit actually wasn't going anywhere so I slowed my speed and moved beside the building so I would possibly have some cover from blaster fire. I thought it was awful strange when a TIE fighter joined in, but they sometimes use air-power to help keep track of escaped prisoners.

Then the kid started shouting over the roar of the TIE fighter. "Zeb? Hey Zeb, let me in!"

Zeb replied, "so now, I'll be saving your life right?"

The kid nearly stumbled but he managed to say, "What? Yeah! Yes! Whatever!"

"I'll let you in if you say 'we're even'!"

"What? Fiiine!" The kid whined.

"You have to say it!"

"Alright! Alriight! We're even! Now let me in!" The hatch to the TIE opened and flew a bit recklessly before leaving the stormtroopers in the dust. But I didn't plan on being left out of the action so I flew down so I was hovering a few inches above the ground and sped up in pursuit. I wasn't watching where I was going and flew right into something and everything went black.

* * *

The feeling was weird. I seemed to be floating like some sort of spirit and saw myself - or body! Was I dead? - lying outside a medium-sized freighter ship. Curiously, I flew around it and was surprised to see that it looked just like that strange ship. I was about to touch it, but instead, I flew right in! It seemed I could float through walls and it was an odd feeling so I had to get used to the feeling of being dead - at least, I'm pretty sure I am -. I stopped when I saw him - ponytail dude!- and the Twi'lek pilot sitting on a couch.

"Yeah, but I'm feeling a bit guilty about sending them -"

"On a wild meiloorun chase?" He cut in. Right then, a communicator crackled and a voice filtered in.

" _Spectre 4 to Ghost._ "

"Ah," the Twi'lek sighed, "right on cue. Go ahead, Spectre 4."

" _Ah well, we had a bit of a problem._ " She gave a smug, knowing look towards ponytail dude. She shook her head.

"I thought you might. Well, look, don't worry about the meilooruns."

" _Ah, meilooruns. Well, we found some, then we lost them, then we found them again, and then -_ "

" _Just cut to the chase_." The other voice interrupted. Then the roar of a TIE fighter became easier to hear.

"Wait? What am I hearing? It sounds like a-"

" _Well yeah, about that_. _See uhm, well, we stole a TIE fighter._ "

"You WHAT!?" He shouted. "Get rid of it!"

" _Do we have too?_ "

He sighed, putting his face in his hands. "At least tell me you dismantled the locator beacon."

There was a chuckle. " _Of course, we're not fools._ " There was some shuffling and muffled voices.

"It's the red _and_ the blue."

" _Right! Got it! I mean, got it a long time ago!_ " He went on to try to cover up his blunder with various junk that wasn't exactly important.

"Stealing a TIE attracts unwanted attention! Rendezvous at site two, fly straight there, do not stop, and **don't do anything**."

" _On our way, Spectre 4 out._ "

For a moment they just chatted a bit and then I felt this fading sensation. Was I leaving the galaxy and Lothal now?

* * *

I woke up with a throbbing in my head and lying flat on the ground. Apparently, I flew right into the ship. Wanting to leave the spot before they discovered me, I made myself scarce. As I flew back to Capital city my head throbbed and spun and I had to be careful so I didn't fall off. I groaned when I remember I _still_ didn't have my keycard. Ugh...things have just got a _lot_ worse than I thought.

* * *

 **The kid with the dirty blonde hair will be talked about in another story I plan on writing 'Lothal Squad'. If you want to know more check out my page. I have a place where I write the summary for stories in thought. How Coral/Jingle got like that? you'll find out later but I don't feel like going into detail. Hope you enjoyed this as much as I did and hope to see you soon!**

 **Spectre AP11 out~**


	5. Some Weird Things are Happening

**Yeah, I've been awful lazy lately haven't I? So I'm sorry I haven't updated, school and such have been taking a lot of my time. Not only that, I have a tendency to sleep in when it is cold (yes, I get my inspiration _really_ early in the morning), and then I was catching up on a show I thought I was 'too old' to watch. But I want to send this out to you 'cause it won't be long until the next new episode of SWR and that will mean more work for me. Not only that, I finished my 1st story 'Sheikah Warriors' so I decided to take a break...and kind of left this in the dust. But worry no more! Spectre AP11 sees this as priority as 1st SWR fanfic!  
**

 **P.S. Thank you for reviewing, favoriting, following and viewing this chapter. I'll answer your reviews ALL the way at the bottom. Meanwhile...**

* * *

 _I'm in real trouble...I have no idea where my passkey is, I have a throbbing headache (I flew into the ship, remember?), and I have to get back before Miralay or Varin come back. The only thing I can really do is back track..._

Once I got back to Kothal, I put away my hoverboard and started to search about for my passkey. Back to the market...back to the bus stop...it wasn't anywhere. The only place I hadn't checked was when...

 _Of course! That kid must be a pickpocket! Oh no...I'll never find him now._ I sighed, slumping down to the ground. There's no way I'd want to show up outside the hotel room when Miralay or Varin arrived. Well, there was nothing else I could really do, but I should find a place to eat. I made my way towards a restaurant and, sinking down into a chair outdoors, I listened to the hourly HoloNet transmission.

" _The stolen TIE fighter was allegedly used to attack a transport filled with innocent workers. - This is senator-in-exile Gall Trayvis. I bring more news that the Empire doesn't want you to hear. One of the Republic's greatest peacekeepers, Jedi Master Luminara Unduli, is alive. She's been imprisoned unlawfully somewhere in the Stygeon system. As citizens, we demand the Emperor..._ "

By now, I had stopped paying attention. _There's still a Jedi out there? I thought they were all gone? And why is Senator Trayvis bringing news that the Empire doesn't want us to hear? What is the Empire hiding anyways?_

I shook my head to clear away the thoughts. It didn't matter to me. I didn't know much about the Empire, and a Jedi certainly couldn't help me...or could she...? I looked around. _Maybe I'll find a way to speak to her._ Just then, something twinkled in the corner of my eye. Turning, I saw _my_ passkey in a hooded figure's hands. They were talking to someone at a shopping stand...more likely a secret black market salesperson. In a flash, I dived headlong into the person and my card went flying several feet away. I tried to reach it, but the person I had tackled put their knee on my arm and grabbed it.

They shoved me away and I went spiraling into the nearest stand. I jumped up and dashed after them, trying my best not to lose sight of them. Pulling out my hoverboard, I rushed after them, narrowly missing a few people's heads as I flew. The cloaked figure rushed down another alley in an effort to lose me, but I quickly followed. Then something hit my hoverboard and I flew into the dirt. My hood came off and my hoverboard bounced a few inches over my head and crashed into a nearby trashcan.

"..." I let out a small groan and stood myself up. The hoverboard was partly busted. _Aw great._ I dusted myself off and put my hoverboard back in my bag. So much for the groceries...in my fall, I had crushed nearly all of them, and the fruit was a mess in the shopping bag. I was about to deposit the spoiled items in the trash, but right before they fell into the trashcan, they were knocked away by a blade. I dove behind a dumpster in fright before peeking my head out.

I saw two - no, three, hooded figures surround the bag of food. I could barely hear their voices, but they sounded a bit excited.

"Fruit! Great, Turq will like that very much. You think Merc will enjoy canned corn for dinner?" Asked a very hyper voice.

"He doesn't really like corn, remember? But, it's better than nothing. Take everything out of the back." Said another voice. "Phantom 2, what are you looking at?"

"Her." The third hooded figure pointed at me and I gulped. _This isn't going to go well._ The third figure (or Phantom 2), grabbed my cloak and dragged me out from my hiding space.

"What do we do! She obviously knows what going on..." Said the first voice, sounding a bit nervouscited.

"No time right now, their little stunt just grabbed some Imperial attention. Phantom 4, grab the food, Phantom 2, grab the spectator."

* * *

The next moment, I was in a dark room. There was a dim light, so I started to pat myself down for my flashlight. But my bag wasn't there. The only thing I could do was search for my bag in the dim light. I struggled towards the candle and looked about. The small room I was in was not furnished at all, and a cold drafty air made me shiver. I jumped when a rat nearly crawled over my foot and let out a small sniff.

 _Aw noo...my allergies are acting up..._

My nose quickly became a little stuffy and my eyes a bit watery. I stopped to let out a noisy sneeze. As soon as I had let it out, the door opened.

"Huh, she's awake. Finally."

"It's not my fault she fainted."

My eyes slowly started to adjust to the bright light, and then I realized it was _my_ flashlight they were shining in my eyes. Angrily, I tackled the figure holding it and then instantly unleashed my fury...in sneezes. I jumped back, but my nose wouldn't stop. It took a minute before my nose calmed down, and I felt _awful_.

So I came to an conclusion. Whoever I was fighting was wearing dog fur. I'm highly allergic to it. I don't break out or anything, but my eyes water, my nose runs, and my mouth gets dry.

"Eww! What's your problem, you literally sneezed _all over me_!" Came the disgusted voice of the person I attacked. Their hand reached out to pick up the flashlight, and that was when I jumped back some more. Their hand...was completely covered in _fur!_ I'm not sure whether they were fur obsessed, or are wearing fur gloves, they were giving me the creeps. I let out a small whimper and curled up, trying to get warm.

"Come on, we won't hurt you." The new voice took the flashlight from the fur person and reached out their hand. I hesitated for a moment, but I remember that if I acted friendly, they might possibly let me go and not eat me or something. I took their hand gingerly, and then they pulled me up. They slowly dragged me out of the room and then someone shut the door. Then the lights came on. They weren't as bright, but now I could see that it was a bigger room than I anticipated. A ladder led up to who-knows-where, and there was a couple old chairs and two couches that obviously belonged in the trash.

I looked about, and saw that the person who liked fur was...actually a furry person? I let out a hiccup. Now I'm scared. With the combination of the hiccups and a runny nose, I felt utterly miserable.

"What do we do with her? She's too scared to speak and we can't let her go. She'll just tell everyone she knows about us and then those Imperials will chase after us more. It's bad enough that those rebels are attracting more attention here. Senator Trayvis is enough already." Said one of them. But I could start to see that the person inside it was the guy I tried to give money too. I let out a growl. He took a step back.

"I think she knows who you are." Replied the furry person nonchalantly. "What did you do to make her this mad Phantom 2?"

"I don't know, I don't recognize her. Unless..." He trailed off and turned away so he didn't have to look at me. So this was 'Phantom 2'.

"Well P2, there's not much we can do about that. Besides, we still have other things to do. How are you P3?"

They continued talking with each other but I was sick of their secrets. If they knew I couldn't talk then they'd probably loosen up. I stood up and pointed at my mouth and shook my head. They didn't pay any attention until I continued jumping up and down.

"Huh...she can't speak...I doubt that." 'P3' pinched me and I let out a hiccup instead. I rubbed my poor arm and glared. "She's got strong endurance that's for sure." Then P3 continued pinching me until I slapped them in the face as hard as I could.

"Ouch! Gosh, either she has done this a lot of times or she is telling the truth." P3 rubbed their cheek.

"P3, you shouldn't be so harsh. You have to approach her kindly. Hi... I'm, Turquoise. Nice to meet you. Are you a...another lothrat?" I shook my head at the question. "Well, please don't tell anyone, you see..." The voice trailed off. "We don't want the Empire to hunt us down again. We finally managed to get ourselves off their records." Turquoise explained. "See?"

She pulled up her sleeve to reveal what looked like feathers. She let the sleeve drop down again before taking off her cloak. She had turquoise colored eyes (hence the name), and brown hair. Taking off the robe, she looked like she was part human, part bird. She had a three tail feathers sticking out at the bottom of some sort of skin-tight black suit, but she didn't have a beak like a bird. Below her elbows was feathers that extended like birds wings. Her legs were a bit fluffy too, like she was wearing fur leggings. She wore tall boots on her feet, despite the hot weather of Lothal. My eyes widened in surprise. She put back on the cloak, but didn't put her hood back on.

"That's Marco, Kawana (P3), and Teal." Kawana was the furry person, Marco was the guy I met earlier, and Teal was looking at me disinterestedly. "Teal's my twin brother." Turquoise explained. "He's not exactly the hyper type." She gave a glance towards Kawana. I gave a nod in recognition, but I was still trying to get over the fact that this bird-girl, Turq, and these people who practically kidnapped me. I crossed my arms to show that I wasn't exactly happy any more.

"Yes?" Turq asked, giving me a questioning glance.

 _Can I go back now? Back to Kothal?_

"Sure, why not." Teal suddenly said.

"Why not what Teal?" Turq asked.

"She wants to go back to Kothal."

I started to get nervous. This group was more... _different_ than I expected.

"Ah...alright. Uhm..."

 _Jingle or Coral...ehh...Jingle..._

I drew in the dirt a bell and made lines next to it to make it look like it was moving.

"Bell...?"

"It's Jingle." Teal said again.

"Ah, well, Jingle," Turq continued, "can you please not tell anyone associated with the Empire about our existence so we can be friends?" I smiled, then I realized that she had lowered her voice, "otherwise, I'll have to hunt you down..." I swallowed nervously and nodded. "Good!" She said, becoming cheery again.

 _Huh, maybe they have an idea where I could meet that Jedi Master Luminara Un...Und... Luminara or whatever._

"Marco will take you back to Kothal in a minute," Turq said, "but first..." She handed me back my flashlight and my bag. "Here." She handed me back my keycard.

 _Phew...that could've been bad._

"But first, we have to blindfold you. Just to make sure." In a second, the area disappeared behind the black cloth and the lights were turned off.

* * *

The next moment, I felt Marco taking the blindfold off my eyes. Sure enough, we were back on Kothal, and I turned to Marco. I stretched out my hand and grabbed his. His face reddened a bit as I placed something in his hand and closed his fingers around it.

 _Keep it._ I wanted to say. I gave him a faint smile before running off.

...:Later:...

When I got back to the hotel, Miralay was quite upset, but she seemed to want to say something. So around the time I was in bed, she told me something quite...interesting.

"Tomorrow we'll be taking a tour of the Imperial Academy on Lothal. It'll be educational, and hopefully remind you that to remain on good terms is to be disciplined." She gave a faint smile. "Now go get some sleep darling, I'll wake you up at 0700 tomorrow." She got off my bed and turned off the light before going into the her room. But instead of going to sleep, I laid there, wide awake.

 _The Imperial Academy? She isn't going to send me there...is she? I just hope I'll be able to keep out of trouble, but what if the Rebels are doing something? I can barely go anywhere without trouble following, me. I'm so nervous.  
_

It did take about a couple hours to get myself to sleep. But within the next minute (it was actually three hours), Miralay was waking me up.

"Come on Coral, it's time to wake up. We don't want to be late for the tour, and all ladies rise up with the sun."

 _Only those who haven't been awake all night..._

Nevertheless, I managed to roll out of bed. I trudged into the bathroom and turned on the hot water.

 _I'm sure after a nice hot shower, a new set of clothes and food will turn this morning from upside-down to right-side up._

After a quick, warm, shower, and changing into some comfortable clothes, I left the bathroom and made up my bed.

"Coral?" Miralay's voice called. She knocked on the door before cracking it open. "Pack your clothes and things. We'll be leaving the hotel. We can't stay here forever."

 _She IS sending me to the academy!_

I let out the equivalent of a sigh and stuffed my things in a duffle bag. Things had just gone from bad to worse. _The Imperial Academy? Ugh, that place is literally so...strict. And I want to be free to run and jump and...never mind._ I placed my pillow in my backpack and picked my bags up, walking all the way to the front door of the hotel room. I dumped them there and began to search in the fridge for any snacks, but to no avail.

"If you're _that_ hungry, we can go out for breakfast Coral," Varin said from the table. He was holding a Datapad and probably scanning the news. My ears perked up and I nodded.

 _I'd like that very much, my last breakfast before being sent off to the academy..._

...: A Few Hours Later:...

Our guide of the academy was a girl about sixteen named Juniper. She led us around the hangar, cafeteria, dormitory, and we had just entered the training grounds. We were walking by when I stopped. There were some cadets taking off their helmets after an exercise. Out of the eight cadets, one looked familiar. _Very_ familiar.

It was that kid again! The thief I saw during my first day on Lothal! What is he doing here? I'm quite sure he's with the rebels.

"Coral, what's the matter?" Miralay asked. I jumped out of my trance. The group was going on without us, and Miralay had gone back to get me. I gave her a faint smile and followed. When we caught up to the group, Juniper was explaining things that the Imperial Academy offered and how it was a five-star, trustworthy place. I scoffed inwardly. _Of course it'd be five-star. You'd get shot to say anything below 4.7._

The tour continued for another hour before we left.

After lunch at a nearby restaurant, we went to an apartment building for important people. It didn't take very long for us to settle in because it was already furnished. I got my own room and was left alone to unpack. I was relieved that I wouldn't be heading to the imperial academy any time soon.

"Coral, on Empire Day, we will go see the fireworks in the town square. There will be a speech and food, and a grand presentation near the end and you should attend it. They'll be explaining all kinds of important things, it'll be nice for you to attend, since it'll be your first Empire Day on Lothal." Miralay went on about many other things, "this will be next week, so make sure you aren't too busy to come with us."

 _I probably won't. But who wants to celebrate Empire Day anymore? People are being hunted down because they're...strange, and rebels feel like they have no opinion and everything that was perfect is just ruined. But I guess it couldn't hurt to see if anything interesting is going on...could it?_

* * *

 **Well, that's about it for now. Sorry there wasn't much information, but would it make sense for Coral to suddenly be in the Imperial Academy and leave within a month? Not really, so I merged the two episodes (Rise of the Old Masters and Breaking Ranks).**

 **Ichichi05 -** _Yep, Coral doesn't need to watch where she's going, and I bet she learned her lesson._

 **coral. iturbe -** _No se preocupe, usted no tendrá que esperar mucho tiempo ;) (Or in other words, don't worry you won't have to wait long)._

 **Legendoffun -** _Now you know, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter._

 **Chiibe the Rebel-** _Here you go! Sorry it took so long! I had to deal with school, physics, and life...so...yeah. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And thanks for reminding me! You see...well...(explained in the AN).  
_

 **Guys, there's no need to get really concerned when it takes a while for me to update. I just finished another story which was like...real long, and I wanted to make sure it was readable (it was my first fanfic after all), but since I'm finished this is my priority. I'll be working on this most of the time and then I'll take care of any other stories I've written. Drabbles and oneshots will ALWAYS be randomly updated. And if you are really worried, send me a PM 'cause I'd love to hear what you have to say. Anyways, got to go,** **Spectre AP11 out.**

 ** _P.S._ Did you know specter means 'ghost' in the dictionary? I was curious one day and...yeah.**


	6. Empire Day

**I guess it is time to write another chapter ^.^ I should try to keep writing chapters every week but I'm too busy for that, but I also don't want to get overwhelmed with the _awesome_ episodes that are coming out (*squee!*)! I've decided to answer all reviews at the bottom and keep the top author's notes short.**

* * *

So it started off like any other normal day. I got up, got dressed, and ate breakfast. Well it has been a week. I've sort of settled in now, and I'm used to Miralay and Varin leaving the house to attend to Senate meetings. Though honestly, I hope we don't have to stay too long on Lothal, 'cause the planet is so dull and boring. Barely anything is happening. Well, besides today. Today's Empire Day! The day this _glorious_ Empire was created and people weren't allowed to speak about how awful the academies run by the Emperor are.

 _Why am I still ranting about this?! I've got better things to do. Like...uh...fix my hoverboard._

So, after breakfast, I settled down into a cozy chair and started repairing my hoverboard. Luckily, it wasn't _too_ broken, but I wouldn't be flying on that for a while.

Well, I don't think I can completely fix it because I don't have the parts or money. But maybe...maybe I can remake them so they attach to my shoes and I can jump high, or stick to metal upside-down! _That's brilliant. I'll work on that now._

"So, what's your decision Coral?" A voice asks. I look up and see Varin smiling at me from the table. I shrug. _I guess it would be better than trying to focus on math equations and spelling._ He laughs.

"What's that in your hand? Do you need any help? I can always hire a mechanic for you-"

 _He's too kind._ I shake my head. _I'm quite sure I can handle this on my own without blowing up myself. It's good experience._ Varin sighs, but doesn't bother to push it, thankfully. I continue taking apart the hoverboard and trying to make it attach to the soles of my shoes.

 _.:A few hours later:._

It didn't take too long, and now I had something wonderful that I liked to call 'Gravity Shoes'! I fixed the latest kinks that ended disastrously, and now they're perfect for running about and stalking -*ahem*- **chasing** rebels. Varin was browsing the HoloNet when I left the room and entered my own. I started to pack a small bag. My weapon, sketchbook and color-pencil pack, and of course, something I forgot I owned...my HoloPhone! Once I had packed everything I thought I needed, I left the room and was about to leave when...

"Hey! Where are you going Coral! It's dangerous to go alone. Don't worry, there's an aid around your age who can keep you safe."

 _...There's an aid around my age?! How old is s/he, thirteen? What in the world?! Just imagine. 'Oh, Danny, you don't have to walk your younger brother any more, there's an aid his age who can protect him!' Good grief, this is just crazy! But if I refuse, Varin will make a big fuss and won't allow me to go at all._

So I didn't bother to fight. And in came a blundering girl who looked really familiar. Why...it was Juniper, the girl from the Academy! She looked flustered, and not so professional now that she wasn't wearing the academy uniform. Varin gave an short glance at the girl.

"Now you better make sure she gets home safe or else I'll have to complain about this to your instructor." Juniper nodded, large sweat drops gathering on her forehead. "Okay, bye Coral, don't do anything ridiculous now!" I nodded and left our apartment. Juniper rushed beside me.

"Can I hold you bag miss?" I shook my head. "Do you need anything? Water? Food?" Shaking my head, I pointed to the water bottle in my bag. _After my last mishap, I shouldn't leave without any food so I don't have to buy it from a rowdy diner._ Juniper twiddled her fingers as she walked beside me.

"So you're father -"

I gave her a stern look. _My adopted father._

"Ehh...your..guardian told me you're dumb...is alright if I say that?"

 _Well's thats what it is called, so I've gotten used to kids saying that...a lot._

"Err, well, your guardian says you can't speak but you have these looks that speak for yourself. So, is there anything you would like me to tell you about Lothal?"

 _No. Just how old are you anyways?_

Juniper frowned. "I'm Fourteen. And a half. Fourteen and a half. But I'm _perfectly_ capable of taking care of myself - and you of course! Heh heh, nearly said something I shouldn't. Eh hee hee..." She let out a low nervous laugh. I rolled my eyes.

Since there wasn't much happening, I decided to examine her. She had dirty blonde, short hair and bright amber eyes. From her nervous laugh to her anxious, timid chatting, it wasn't hard to tell that she was naturally timid, shy, and hopefully gentle. Which means, the whole time we were at the academy, she might have been playing an act 'cause someone told her she had to be tough and couldn't be wimpy or something. I gave her a side glance, but she stared straight ahead, staring off into space.

"Sometimes," she said in a dreamy voice, "I wish that there weren't rebels, fighting, or chaos, just peace. Sometimes I just hope that it will just end and everyone can live in peace without being afraid of someone jumping out and attacking them like that kid who is stealing food from those stormtroopers- oh my gosh! Coral stay here I have to help them!" Juniper shouted, pushing me back and pulling out an electric pole. She charged ahead and nearly attacked the kid who was taking food from the Imperial agent, but he dodged and dashed off. And before I knew what I was doing, I was running off after the kid. I ignored the cries of surprise and horror from Juniper and followed the kid through the busy street and into an alley.

When we were alone, the kid turned around.

"Hey, it's you again." The person I followed said. It was Marco. "You didn't tell that girl did you- uh oh, she's here." He murmured. I turned around and saw Juniper. She looked much different. Not horrified and surprised like I expected, but furious and determined.

"Coral get behind me! I'll deal with him myself." She shouted, pulling out her pole again. "What do you think you're doing you lothrat!" She bellowed furiously. "I'm not letting you take her hostage. You'll have to get through me first!" She charged, swinging her pole low to knock Marco over, but he jumped backwards. Juniper whipped her pole back around, but he dodged it again, but instead of leaping back, he stumbled. Juniper put away her pole as stormtroopers arrived. My head started to spin and I started feeling a bit sick.

 _Why is Juniper acting so mean to Marco! I mean, she probably knows he doesn't have food and that's why he's a lothrat, but she doesn't know that he's my friend and he doesn't need to be treated badly!_

And _suddenly_ , I blanked out.

* * *

When I came too, Marco was gone. My head was still a bit fuzzy, but I was quite sure I heard a voice calling me. And they seemed worried and wouldn't stop. But, I'm fine now, its just...hold on, Juniper!

I darted up only to see Juniper right beside me. She looked a bit surprised, yet relieved. But I wasn't prepared for what had happened while I was out. Most of the stormtroopers were still knocked out. I gasped. _What happened?_

"Coral are you alright?" Juniper asked, "I tried waking you up but you wouldn't respond! I don't know what happened. It was just...I was protecting you from that dangerous lothrat and then this shock wave just flung me across the ground. The stormtroopers got knocked into the wall and the kid escaped and you fainted! Please tell me that you are alright!"

 _This...is...really confusing. I...feel better, just a little funny...like when I 'left my body' or something. It's really weird. Ugh..., I feel stiff..._

"We should get you back home. Oh no... Varin is going to be so mad at me because I couldn't protect you from whatever that was, and I'll get in trouble and my instructor will get so mad and no one will ever want me to be their aid again!" Juniper said, her face getting as white as a sheet of paper and her legs wobbling. "But I have to get you back now and you have to rest. I'm afraid you'll have to miss out on Empire Day. It's so...patriotic." Juniper helped me off the ground and dusted me off -despite the fact that I could do that myself without any help-. "I'm sure those troopers will be fine. We have to go."

.:Back at the Apartment:.

As soon as we got back, Juniper blurted out the story and how she was so sorry she couldn't protect me. Of course, Varin wasn't pleased, but I pleaded that he shouldn't report her as bad and just say there was a small mishap, because if I hadn't run off she wouldn't of had to protect me. And, this time, Varin didn't yell or anything, and just let Juniper off the hook.

"Oh thank you Mr. Varin and Coral! Thank you for letting me off easy, I promise to not let this happen ever again!" Juniper vowed. Her eyes twinkled in acknowledgement of her promise. "I'll never let anything happen to Coral, I'll act as if she's my little sister! Now I better hurry back to the Academy unless you need me."

"No, we're fine Miss Juniper. If we ever need your assistance, my aid will send a message to you."

Juniper bowed before leaving. As soon as she was gone, Varin gave me the evil eye.

"You ran off again _didn't_ you Coral..." He said in a furious, yet low voice. Sweat drops started to form on my forehead. I couldn't tell if he was mad and would let me off easy, or if he was _really_ mad and wouldn't let me see the fireworks during the speech tonight (not that I couldn't see them from my room, but...).

I nodded. "Don't let it happen again, you hear?" I nodded again. "Good. Let's have dinner and then we will head to the Imperial Academy were Minister Tua will be speaking."

.:After dinner:.

Varin and Miralay pushed their plates away from their spots.

"Yum..., dinner was delicious. Are you going to finish your fruit salad Coral?" Varin asked me. I picked up my fork and stuffed a few bites of it in my mouth absentmindedly.

"What's the matter Coral? You seem really distracted today. As if something on your mind has taken you far, far away."

I shook my head to show that I was fine, but really, I was trying to think of what had happened this afternoon. It was confusing, and I had to get to the bottom of it. Sure, stuff like this happen to me often, but never this weird. I finished off my fruit salad and pushed my plate away from me before leaving to go in my room.

Grabbing a comb, I started to pull at the knots in my hair, trying to get them out so I could braid them. Ten minutes later, I was done. Letting out a small yawn, I reentered the kitchen. Miralay and Varin were already putting on their jackets, for tonight it was going to be a bit breezy. I grabbed my light green and blue plaid jacket.

"So you've decided to come with us Coral? Great!" Miralay said, smiling happily. "Your hair looks nice too. Now let's go, we want to be their when they start the speech and the pledge..."

I nodded. _Yeah...all that diplomatic stuff. Maybe when I'm older I'll understand it more._

We left the apartment building and headed outside into the crisp atmosphere as the sunset over Capital city. We headed towards the Academy and down the streets before stopping at a place with chairs for a bit. I sat down and slumped into a chair. Just then, AT-DPs (All Terrain Defense Pods, which are bipedal walkers), started walking down the streets. Now I realized why everyone was near the buildings. My stomach let out an uncomfortable rumble and I sighed.

 _Now I realize why they tell you to chew your food. I just find it pretty hard to take tiny bites sometimes. Unless I only have a small portion of it._

"Come on Coral, let's hurry. We want to be able to hear Minister Tua speak, and there's something they're revealing to us and we should see it." Miralay urged. I hopped off the crate and followed, only out of curiosity. We walked down the streets, particularly towards the edges, so we wouldn't stop any AT-DPs or Imperial Troop Transports. It was a little hard, as the people on the edges kind of refused to move from their spots and weren't very happy when we blocked their views. When we arrived at the Imperial Academy and found a place where we weren't blocking people's views, Minister Tua had already started speaking.

" _Lothal is just as important to our Empire as anywhere in the galaxy. And she wanted me to show you why._ " The speakers echoed. " _Citizens, I present you with the latest vessel from Lothal's Imperial shipyards, the Sienar System's Advanced_ _TIE_ _starfighter!_ " She stopped as the crowd started to applaud.

" _And who better to take this beauty on her maiden voyage, then one of the best imperial pilots on Lothal, Valen Rudor!"_

A few moments later, fireworks exploded above. _Wow, they really go all out don't they._

A minute later though, the TIE fighter exploded! The shock wave from the explosion flipped over the platform from which Minister Tua stood. Miralay gasped.

"What in the world was that? What's going on!" Miralay grabbed my hand and rushed away from the burning debris before we got swallowed up in the screaming, terrified crowd. Someone pushed in-between me and Miralay, separating us. I could barely hear her shout to me to meet back at the Apartment Complex. As I pushed my way out of the crowd and into an alley, I saw someone shoot their weapon not far from me. There was another small explosion. I gasped.

 _The rebels!_

I had the urge to follow them, but I knew it wouldn't be safe, since stormtroopers might just associate me with them and get me in a lot of trouble. So I rushed back to the Apartment Complex by the back alleys. I stopped at the back part of it and looked about for any ladders. When I didn't find any, I activated my gravity shoes and connected them to the sides of the building, which were reinforced with a titanium plating exterior. I started to ascend up the side of the building until I was beside the window in my room. I opened it and slipped in. Quickly, I searched around for some binoculars before scrambling back outside. I closed the window and climbed all the way to the top and turned on the binoculars. I had overheard that they had stolen a Imperial Troop Transport and were using it to leave the city. But with all this madness, I'm sure the Imperials are already locking down the city.

Unfortunately, I couldn't see any troop transports racing through the main streets -wait! There! It was headed from the Lower city and probably was either just a normal patrol or the Rebels. And since I wanted to follow my leads, I took a leap. Seriously, I did.

I jumped off the side of the building and tumbled onto the rooftops. I altered the mode of the gravity shoes to hover. Now I was taking long leaps as if the planet had zero gravity. It was much faster and easier, with a hint of danger. Unfortunately, a mysterious freighter swooped in and blocked my view before taking off into space. So I went back to the Apartment Complex. Miralay and Varin still weren't back. I pushed the window to my room, opened it and clambered in. I swapped my binoculars for a telescope and jumped onto the room. Too bad they were already gone. I went back in my room and decided that I minds as well as wait until Miralay and Varin came back.

But being really bored and having nothing to do makes time take forever to pass so I decided to pack an emergency bag, in case I decided to follow the rebels again like when I followed them onboard that transport with LS...whatever. So in a small duffel bag went canned food for a week, clothes, binoculars, my telescope, sleeping bag, pillow, my sketchbook set and a HoloPad with a few spare data chips for collecting information off computers. I zipped it up and slid it under my bed before slumping onto it. I was exhausted and mad I hadn't been able to follow the rebels today. I let out a yawn before dropping off into a deep sleep.

* * *

 **So this is supposed to cover the Empire Day and Gathering Forces episodes since Coral won't be traveling into hyperspace until next chapter. So thanks for reading and please leave a review! Thanks for leaving favorites.  
**

 **Kingdom Hearts Slayer -** _Thanks for leaving a review and I'm glad you like it ._

 **Legendoffun -** _Ahh...so you already know. And well, I feel like I've could have done more, but it would just turn into me writing SWR drabbles in the middle of a story that already has a plot. I like to think of it having a plot similar to the SWR, just a bit different. ^.^_ **  
**

 **coral. iturbe -** _Me alegro de que te guste! Sí, Coral / cascabeleo no puede hablar ^. ^ Espero conseguir más en su historia en un poco, al igual que después de la final de la temporada 1 (tengo algunas grandes cosas planeadas o ella que conducirán hasta otra historia). Or for people who don't speak or read Spanish - (Glad you like it! Yep, Coral/Jingle can't speak ^.^ I hope to get more into her story in a bit, like after the end of season 1 (Spoilers in Spanish))  
_

 **Chiibe The Rebel -** _I'm glad you like the last chapter! Though honestly, I wish I could have written it a bit longer._

 **So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm sorry it is late! Can you believe that this story is halfway over? Me neither, but I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Spectre AP 11 - Or Spectre Jingle out.  
**


	7. Everything Went Black

**There was a new episode again and it was funny(IMO)! Can't wait for the next episode but I know some of you can't wait for this next chapter soo...  
**

 **Had to skip a few episodes so just letting you know this my written chapter version that happens after 'Empire Day', and during 'Gathering Forces' AND 'Path of the Jedi' (the episode, not the movie)...and since I saw that was _2_ episodes skipped, I decided to write a short-in-the-meantime-chapter for you guys before going on to the next chapter. This chapter occurs in-between Gathering Forces and Path of the Jedi. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7  
**

I woke up to the sound of my bedroom door opening. Letting out a shiver, I remembered yesterday. I didn't shiver because I was scared of what happened, but that I hadn't gotten under the blankets since I was still dressed. Letting out a yawn, I rolled over and sat up, staring right at Varin.

"You didn't open the door. We were worried you know." Varin said, leaning onto the doorpost.

I let out a sigh. _I knew I was forgetting something._ I gave an apologetic look before sliding off my bed and walking over to him.

"Well? Anything to say?" I shook my head 'no' and walked out the room. In the kitchen, Miralay was sitting down drinking tea with quite the perplexed expression on her face. She looked frustrated, confused and furious as she stared at a message on her Holopad. When I walked over to try to see what it was, she put it away. Whatever it was, she didn't want me to see it, but it was definitely bothering her. I sat down in a nearby chair and picked up today's paper, which was talking about yesterday's event and that if anyone had leads or information on the rebels, to immediately contact the Academy.

 _...What should I tell her?_

My ears perked up and I looked at Miralay, but she was just leaving the room. Looking back down at the paper, I started to read the sports column.

 _I can tell she doesn't really like being forced into schedules and I know she just likes to be free. I honestly can't imagine how she would react._

I threw the paper out of my hands and looked about. No one was in the room, and whoever was talking was obviously near enough that I could hear them clearly, so they must be nearby. I pushed the chair away from the table slowly and placed the paper back on the table, trying to avoid rustling it. I tiptoed to the curtains and whisked them aside, but no one was there. I furrowed my eyebrows.

 _It must be nothing._ I concluded, turning away. I walked into my room and was reaching for my drawing bag when I heard whispers.

 _'Follow me...'_

I looked about and shivered slightly before letting out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding. Varin walked by me and settled into the chair, picking up the paper I had just threw down. I walked into my room, shutting the door behind me lightly. I hurriedly stuffed a flashlight and some money into my bag. I grabbed my light jacket and put on my hovershoes. Whatever was calling me, they better either stop or I'd have to find them myself. I reached under my mattress and pulled out my retractable staff and stuffed it in my bag.

I was about to leave the apartment when the door opened and Miralay came back in.

"Coral? Can I-" The phone cut her off, ringing loudly and noisily. I gave her a shrug as she went to pick it up.

"Yes?" She replied. She might have been expecting someone because a 'hello' would've been more polite. Her face began to look perplexed and she shooed me out of the room. When she wasn't looking, I slipped outside. I rushed down the halls and leaped down most of the stairs until I was outdoors.

As I looked around, my eyes got a little blurry so I rubbed them. Then I started hearing the voices a bit more clearer.

 _'To the outskirts of the city...'_ I cleared my thoughts and started to make my way to the edge of the road as I headed for the west gate to leave. As I was walking, I watched some TIEs take off into the sky. Either their daily patrol or someone found the rebels. I shrugged, not taking my chance to follow since they began to leave the atmosphere. As soon as I had finally left Capital City, I began to hear the voices again. Or rather, see things.

In a flash, I saw my life fly by. Then I saw Dove and a few of her friends, some of the rebels. A strange Togruta female lurking about. I shook my head and it was gone. What I saw, I had no idea. I heard no more voices, but when I turned to face the city I saw something much more different. More TIEs flying about. More stormtroopers. More...of the Empire. I got a little frightened so I rushed back to the house. When I rushed into the room Miralay jumped. In the room was Juniper. My vision cleared a bit and I noticed that they look really worried.

"Coral! You're so pale! What happened? What was ittt...?" Her words sounds slurred and I started to wobble. Then I tipped over and everything went blank.

* * *

 **So this was really short, but I wanted to have the next episode Coral 'jumps in' to be better and I wanted it to start off with a sort of fresh new start. But I wanted to leave this like this 'cause...well, the way I had planned it out required a dramatic change. So you'll see a lot of things change. At the end of the next chapter I'll list what I've changed. Hopefully I can get it out by next week.**

 **Legendoffun-** _Thanks again for pointing those errors out. Don't put 'ittt' as an error 'cause it's the way I want it . I understand your rushed review. This was a rushed chapter to show that I wasn't dead XD And of course I still have to work on my grammar, I'll never be completely perfect but I can work on it._

 **Chiibe The Rebel-** _Don't worry! I hope to get the sequel out early, then I have to write the sequel to my first story Xd I'm glad you like Coral :)_

 **coral. iturb** ** **e** \- **_Sí. Espero explicar más para que en el próximo capítulo :)_


	8. The Note

**The last two episodes were seriously...funny and action-packed! So I decided I need to hurry up with chapters because after this I think I should work on the sequel to my much beloved story, _'Sheikah Warriors'_! Don't worry, I won't leave this in the dust...I hope. I'll just start working on the sequel (gosh, uncanny spoilers) to this story and a MLP fanfiction I totally! want to do. So sorry, but this chapter will be super short and all I can say is this chapter goes from 'Idiot's Array' to 'Always Two There Are'! So MAJOR time skip. Anyways, without further ado...**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

When I opened my eyes I was in a hospital bed. My head was fuzzy and I felt a bit weird. My hands felt cold, the room felt...cold. I looked about the room for any signs of life. Nothing but a monitor, dresser and a bag in the spotless white room. The door opened and my heart beat rapidly. I let out a sigh. It was just a medical droid. It stopped when it realized I was watching it.

The droid rolled beside me and started doing some sort of scan as I sat there, examining it. _2-1B_ , I thought, _it's one of those medical droids. What happened while I was out?_

Of course, I couldn't ask it that...that is...until I found a notepad nearby. I reached for it and looked around for a pen, but unfortunately there was none. The 2-1B unit looked up at me.

" _Can I help you?_ " It asked, neither surprised or excited to see that I was awake. But then again, most droids only could speak in a monotone voice.

I acted like I was writing, but it looked at me and simply and turned away. I glared at it and crossed my arms. The only thing I really wanted was to know what happened and what was going on...

The droid left the room and that's when I decided to get out of bed. I walked over to the mirror and looked at the reflection. Nothing had changed, except for a small scrape I had on my shoulder. I grabbed some scissors and cut my hair until it was barely below my neck. I pushed the clippings into a trash can and looked around for a change of clothes. Suddenly, I felt some strange vibe. I felt...colder.

Glancing about, I searched for a A/C panel but found none. Confound this barely furnished room. I spotted my bag underneath the bed and grabbed. Pulling it out, the only thing I found was a note and a strange device that read,

 _You are strong in the force. Come to Garel and we shall talk._

 _Creepy,_ I thought. _But perhaps they might know what's going on if this note got in my bag._ I must admit I was very mad to find that my pole had gone missing. _At least they didn't take my shoes_. _If I'm still or Lothal, I should go find Dove and the others. Maybe they can explain._ My heart jumped up to my throat when I heard and ear-piercing screech and the sounds of claws against metal. I quickly slipped on my shoes and grabbed the nearest lamp. I heard footsteps coming towards the door and my heart began to beat faster. Then the door opened.

* * *

"Coral!" I called, rushing into the room, removing my hood. "Coral are you alright?" She rubbed her eyes and put down the lamp, letting out a sigh of relief.

"I honestly hope you weren't going to throw that at me. I'm sorry I scared you. I came to rescue you." She gave me a questioning look. "We had a mission from Fulcrum, and she said that she had some weird feeling that someone would come looking for you in a few weeks for some reason. And they were _inquisitors_! Why are inquisitors after you, I wonder...Never mind, let's go."

Coral grabbed her backpack and hurried after me as we rushed out the room. I could feel her look at the shredded medical droid and knocked out stromtroopers. She tugged my feathers.

"Ouch! What is it?" I asked, turning my head. She pointed at the medical droid and gave me a questioning look. "Ugh, I'll explain later. And try not to pull out my feathers. I just managed to grow them long enough so I could fly." Coral made an 'oh' face and followed without any more questions or pulled out feathers. I grabbed her hand.

"Coral, I need you to get on my back. We're going for a fly." Coral gave me a nervous look before climbing on. She grabbed a fistful off my feathers and I tried to ignore the uncomfortable feeling of her position. "You might want to cover you hears real quick." I said, before I took in a big breath. I felt her loosen up her grip before I let out a loud screech. The glass windows shattered and with a running leap, we barreled out into the darkness outside.

* * *

 **So I know you're probably mad because it was short. But I wanted to send this out because today! (December 9th) is my one year anniversary on fanfiction! So, hear you go, sorry it is short and I sent it out late while you were probably either waking up, going to bed, or watching Star Wars Rebels. Now for reviews before I go.**

 **EmilyBridger-** _Eeyup, she did. xD I guess that means *le gasp* Coral's force-sensitive!_

 **Legendoffun-** _You wrote the same thing for correcting the error, LOL. Glad you like and sorry this one and the last chapter was rushed ._

 **Apologies,**

 **Spectre -P11**


	9. The End of the Begininning

**It's been a while but I'm BACK! Yeah! So this will be the last chapter. *Le gasp!* The reason is because I'm supposedly going to make the sequel occur around the _middle_ of Season 2 and start of Season 3. Season 3? O.o Yeah, it's been confirmed... wonder what it'll bring. Anyways, here you go.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9  
**

I cling on to her feathers tightly as we fall to the ground. I gasp. The ground is coming much faster than I thought it would. I hope she knows what she's doing. I squeeze my eyes shut and I hear a whoosh and feel fluff all around me. I open one eye and look around in amazement. We're flying!

 _Wow! This is much better than being on a hoverboard-_

We land with a thump and she ungracefully shakes me off. I slid down and land on my back, before quickly jumping up and examining her. She looks different...but I can't seem to find what it is. That is, until she turns and faces me. That's when I notice that she isn't wearing that cloak anymore. Instead, she's wearing a grey, black and blue streaked uniform. She folds her wings and tucks them in neatly. By her side I see a small pouch, and bow.

"Bet you want to know what's going on now don't you." She says. I nod.

"Well...I guess I should start from the beginning.

* * *

 _Turquoise, Kawana, Marco and Teal are sitting down by a crate, munching on some food._

 _"You know, sooner or later we will have to get out of here." Kawana said, sticking her little fangs in a unripe fruit. She pulled her teeth back out and started coughing a bit. She spat out the seed that had attempted to go down her throat. "Ugh...this food is terrible. I just wish we could eat something better for once. I bet dehydrated food would taste better."_

 _"Just be thankful you actually had something to eat," Marco grumbled, looking at his empty plate. "Can we at least higher the rations each day? I'm starving and can barely go to sleep on an empty stomach."_

 _"Well we don't have any jobs or a ship to get off this rock." Teal muttered bitterly._

 _"Come on guys, I'm sure we can find something to do. Besides, now should be nighttime, let's get on the streets." Turquoise said, brushing her feathers and grabbing a large bag. "Maybe we will be able to escape to another planet." Teal added_

 _"Like where? We don't know any place that isn't ruled by the Empire or crazy bounty hunters! We don't even have a purpose anymore...we can't live like this forever." Marco sighed._

 _"Then we help the fight." Turquoise boldly stated._

 _"What?" The rest chorused._

 _"Join what fight?" Kawana questioned. Her furry ears twitched in anticipation._

 _"We join the rebellion." Turquoise said, standing tall and letting her feathers loose. "I know someone who can help us contact the rebels."_

 _"Who?" Marco asked._

 _Turquoise face-palmed. "Our little secret keeper. I'll check on Jingle and see if she knows where they might be. She's been successful at finding them so far."_

 _"But we don't know where she lives!" Marco said._

 _"That'll be easy." Kawana snorted. "I don't look like a wolf for nothing you know. I can tell you've been hit by some kid's garbage recently."_

 _"Hey!" Marco yelled, his face as red as a ripe Jaquira fruit._

 _"What?" Kawana asked, ignoring his glare. "How do you think I feel whenever you try to tell me I smell awful after **you** pushed me into that muddy water?"_

 _Marco turned away and frowned._

 _"Anyways, we got over that bridge. We will use...er, Kawana will help me find Jingle while you two pack up everything. If the Imperials ever find us we don't want to make it obvious we were here."_

 _"Yeah, yeah..." Muttered Teal, tossing a piece of tin across the floor. Turquoise brushed her feathers and fluffed them._

 _"Finally."_

 _"Finally what?" Marco asked, arching an eyebrow._

 _"Finally my wings are long enough. They don't grow very fast 'ya know. Come on Kawana, we've got a friend to find. See you guys later."_

 _"Bye dog-breath." Murmured Teal and Marco laughed._

 _"On it." Kawana replied, before sticking her tongue out at the two before darting after Turquoise. Marco eagerly returned the gesture._

 _.::On the streets of Capital City::._

 _"Think you can find her?" Turquoise finally decided to ask. Kawana sat down and scratched her ears. "Yeah, but it would've been better if I could have something of hers. Don't want to smell an old scent or we might not find her as quick as you hoped for."_

 _"Planned."_

 _"Whatever."_

 _Kawana brushed her fur away from her eyes and looked about. Uh oh... She pushed Turquoise into the alley and winced when Turq flew into a trashcan._

 _"Who's there?" The stormtrooper yelled, rushing into the alley. Luckily, s/he hadn't seen them._

 _"Ya wanna know?" Kawana asked slyly. She picked up a nearby pole and swung it at the trooper's face just as they turned, knocking them out._

 _"That was harsh!" Turquoise said in a hushed voice as she looked at the unconscious person. "They aren't clones you know."_

 _"So? What do you think they'd do to us?" Kawana scowled and turned away. She sniffed. There was a light scent in the air. "Mmm..." she mumbled. Someone's dinner smelled really good today. She shook the thought away. 'I have to find Jingle, "Turqi" is counting on me.' She got a whiff of a familiar scent and moved forward a bit. "Found you." She darted out of the alley and to the right. Following the smell, Kawana turned left, then right, then hopped on top of a building. She heard something behind her and whirled around. It was only Turq again._

 _"Quick! Off the roof! Get under shade!" Kawana shouted as quietly as she could before diving off the roof like her tail was on fire. Turquoise followed immediately and they hid in underneath someone's sunroof._

 _"Great, they still have those stinkin' spotlights." She muttered bitterly._

 _"Guess they are still looking for us." Turquoise mused._

 _"Doubt it. It's probably those rebels they're searching after." Kawana stood up. "Let's go."_

 _They climbed back onto the roof and Kawana pointed at the building in front of them. Turquoise looked at where her finger was pointing. It was a tall ten story high building. The building they were on was four stories. Kawana was pointing at the window all the way to the right on the seventh floor._

 _"Jingle was there, but it seems she isn't anymore. I can't get a clear look at things. I'm going to have to climb onto that building. Tell me if you see any patrols." Kawana said._

 _"Why don't we just switch jobs? You tell me if you see any bucketheads and I'll check on Jingle. Remember, she's allergic to you."_

 _Kawana rolled her eyes. "Like I couldn't forget." She settled down in a spot and watched as Turquoise spread out her wings and leaped. She flapped her wings until she was at the seventh story. She clung onto a tiny ledge and pulled herself up. In a minute, she had opened the window and clambered in. Kawana curled up. The chilly wind was starting to bother her and she had to constantly clamp her mouth shout to avoid howling at the moon. Sometimes she really hated her natural instincts. Uncurling and rolling onto her back, She sighs._

 _'I wish none of this had happened. I wish we weren't being searched after for being used as some 'ultimate' weapon. I wish the Empire didn't need us. I wish...I wish I was back home.' Kawana stared at Lothal's moon, ignoring the chilly breeze. Then her ears twitched. She could've swore she heard something. Looking to her left, Kawana saw a small explosion by the Imperial HQ. She shudders. 'Something obviously happened, and I have a feeling I don't want to...know...' Kawana blinks drowsily.  
_

 _She yawns and eventually falls asleep._

 _Meanwhile, Turquoise looks about the room. Obviously it was Jingle's. There was her shoes and things. But the only thing missing was her. She honestly hoped that Jingle hadn't run off to chase the rebels tonight. Something horrible was going to happen. She could feel it. Shaking off the eerie feeling and searching the room, Turquoise accidentally tipped over a vase. Just before it landed on the floor, she caught it with her large tail feather._

 _'Phew...' Putting it back on the desk, she tried to calm her racing heart. Tiptoeing towards the door, she began to listen for anyone coming around. Believing that the coast was clear, she opened the door and peeked out. Good. No one was there. She tiptoed through the halls until she thought she was by the kitchen. Looking inside, she found that the room was empty. She was about to step in when a door opened. Covering her mouth and leaping out of sight, she heard some exhausted sighs._

 _"I really hope Coral is okay. I just don't know what's wrong with her. And why do they need this special doctor to come and take her to Coruscant? Why can't we go with her?"_

 _Turquoise peeked at the two. Obviously they were "Jingle's" parents. 'Coral...that's her name?'_

 _"Is she really that sick? I didn't know Coral was actually so frail. Maybe we should've stayed on Coruscant..." The man moaned regretfully._

 _"You know we couldn't have done that! That would've been against the Emperor's wishes! We were sent on Lothal to help the late Minister Tua."_

 _"I know...I just...maybe we shouldn't have taken Coral with us." He mumbles. Turquoise takes this as her sign to get herself to the exit. She rushed back to Coral's room and silently shuts the door. She climbs out the window and shuts it nearly all the way. She leaps down to the roof and is astounded to see Kawana is asleep._

 _"Kiwi!" Turquoise hisses angrily, "you were supposed to stay awake and watch out for stormtroopers!"_

 _"Hmm, huh?" Kawana said, looking at Turquoise sleepily, "you're back?"_

 _"Yes I am Kiwi!" Turquoise glares at her angrily._

 _"IF you called me that while I was dozing, I would appreciate it if you'd stop."_

 _"It's your real name."_

 _"W-whatever." Kawana said, getting up and dusting herself off, "it just doesn't sound...cool enough."_

 _Turquoise rolled her eyes. "C'mon. Coral isn't here, but this is hers. I just know it is." Turquoise handed 'Kiwi' a sock. Kawana jumped back._

 _"Of all things you brought a sock!?" Kawana yelled, completely offended, "that's quite low of you **Dove**. You could've at least brought something **else**."_

 _"Like what?"_

 _"A shirt."_

 _"But I had to leave quickly and this was just lying on the bed."_

 _"Ugh..." Kawana grumbled. She gingerly grabbed the sock and gave it a sniff, then dropped it like a hot coal. "Gross..."_

 _"Well? Where is she?"_

 _Kawana made a retching noise, "she's..." she covered her nose, "at the Imperial Hospital at IHQ."_

 _"What?! Why is she there?"_

 _"It's the only hospital on the planet, duh."_

 _"Well let's go."_

 _"Hey no!" Kawana yelled._

 _"Kawana! Watch your language and keep it down! 'Sides, why shouldn't we go?"_

 _"There was just a huge explosion over there while you were searching for the dar-"_

 _"Kawana..."_

 _"Ugh..." Kawana rolled her eyes, "that stinkin' sock. Where'd 'ya get that thing anyways?"_

 _"To be honest..." Dove gave a sly look towards 'Kiwi', "I took it out of her laundry pile."_

 _Kawana's face turned beet red. "Dove!" She hissed. "I would pull your feathers if they would stinkin' grow faster!" She lunged at Dove, but she missed. Kawana growled, but refused to leap at her again. Besides, she had scratched her hand. She was about to give it a tender lick but Dove's horrified face made her think otherwise._

 _"Well, what do we do? We can't let Coral be examined by those special doctors?"_

 _"Coral? Special doctors? Why not? If she's hurt-"_

 _"No, I doubt she's_ ** _that_** _hurt. Those special doctors might be **inquisitors** , people who go after force-sensitive people. And Coral is actually 'Jingle's real name. I think..."_

 _"Coral's force-sensitive? Wow! She's so lucky! I wish I was force-sensitive..." Kawana sighed dreamily._

 _"Why?" Dove asked, landing on the ground beside Kawana, looking at her, utterly confused. Kawana had turned away so Dove couldn't see her face. But the next moment Dove nearly got a heart-attack. Kawana leaped at her and pinned her to the ground._

 _"So I could catch little birds easier."_

* * *

I gave Dove a confused look to see her red as a raspberry.

"It's a different story altogether Coral..." Dove says, trying to look away so I don't see her face again, but I can tell she's really flushed. "Anyways, back to the story."

* * *

 _"Kawana!" Dove squeals, blushing profusedly. She shoves Kawana off of her and her wings spread out. They fold and cover her face._

 _"Sorry Dove, but you honestly deserved it." She says, smirking. A few minutes later Dove finally folds her wings and smooths down her feathers. She stands up and sighs, no longer looking like a cardinal._

 _"We have to get Coral. Before those special doctors get there."_

 _"But we can't go to the IHQ now!"_

 _"But we have too!"_

 _"Well if you are going, I'll stay here!"_

 _"Kawana!" Dove pleaded, giving her the bird eyes. Kawana flinched but contained her composure._

 _"The answer is still no. 'Sides, we need to regroup with the rest and tell 'em the new development."_

 _Dove sighs. 'Kawana's right...but I really want to rescue Coral now! Guess I don't have a choice...' Dove thinks miserably._

 _"Trust me Dove, it'll be the right choice."_

* * *

Again, I decided to interrupt Dove.

"You want to know what happened? I waited a few days. We argued about the best possible way to rescue you. Then it happened. We ran across the rebels a few days back. We joined the rebellion." Dove says.

I look at her, gazing at my friend admiringly, _she's now a rebel_.

"Coral. I hate to tell you this, but you're parents are dead." She says suddenly

My eyes grow wide with shock and hurt. _What?!_

"I'm serious, I don't know what happened. I went back to check on them and the only thing I saw was stormtroopers blocking their door. The building was crawling with them. And the rest of my team wasn't around when I went to check on them and rescue you. Of course, I went against orders to get you," Dove slyly said, "but it was worth it."

I felt tears in my eyes and I felt them start to trickle down my cheek.

"Truly I'm sorry Coral." Dove apologizes, kneeling beside me. "But I have reasons to believe that they said something that the Empire didn't like. And I'm sure it is Imperial Protocol to get rid of any threats they see...immediately."

I start to shake involuntarily. Dove looked at me sadly, but now her face was just a muddle of grey, blue and black. I felt her feathers around me as she hugged me in a warm embrace. We were like this for a few minutes before Dove pulled back. I looked up at her. She wiped away my tears.

"You can always come with us though. You can have a new family." She said, standing up and giving me her hand. I looked at her reluctantly. Dove sighed. "Of course, if you come with me, your life will drastically change. There will be a great chance of getting hurt and even dying and an even slimmer chance of ever seeing this place again."

I give one last look at the city before brushing my tears aside. I grab her hand firmly and she picks me up. "Welcome to the team, Coral." Dove says, smiling, "Fulcrum will want to speak to you."

 _F-fulcrum?_

"Oh, 'course you don't know who that is." I turn around at the voice and let out a small sneeze. "Glad to see you haven't changed." Kawana stands there, wearing a outfit identical to Dove's except with purple and dark grey. Her tail wags slightly and she pushes something into my hand. I open it to see a communicator. "Let's get back, the rest are waiting for us." Kawana turns away without another word and I start to worry why she isn't as cheerful or snarky as usual. Maybe it was the fact that she was worried about me, but I highly doubted it.

"Coral," Dove says, as if she can read my thoughts, "there's a lot you've missed. Lothal's changed. We've joined the rebellion. We got a new member on our squad to replace Teal..."

I blinked, utterly confused at what she meant 'replace'. Dove looked off into the distance.

"He was lured away by the want for power...we got someone to replace him but...she's still a bit unstable..." She hesitated. "But it's time for new beginnings, "she faced me and smiled, "it's time to choose a new path... _Spectre Jingle_."

* * *

 **Now I bet you're all like WHAT? or O.o, but the story is now over! This is finally done! This took a lot of time and deciding but I figured out that I would finish this and begin the sequel sometime next year (in my other story Revenge I was leaning on February 2016). Thank you all for following, favoriting, and reviewing to this story! It was a wonderful journey to see you opinions but trust me, the sequel will be so much better! More rebels, Ezra, Kanan, Hera, Fuzzy Purple Wookie, Angry Astromech, diving blind into the world of the Phoenix Squadron with OCs facing OCs! And yeah...trying to not go to wild. Anyways...thanks for reading!  
**

 **Spectre 11**

 **P.S: This was edited as of 1-7-16.**


End file.
